Free Fall
by Mira Spiegel
Summary: Kenzie Marshall steps into the lives of Peter Parker, Mary Jane and Harry Osburn for a brief six months before a tragic accident takes her from them but not before she left a lasting impression on all three of their lives. PeterMJ, HarryOC, Movieverse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman and I am not making money off this story.

This story is set in the movie-verse (I mean no offense to the comic lovers out there, the movies are easier for me to follow) between the second and third movies.

Free Fall

Prologue

All three of us just stare at the bookcase, realization and shock coming over us. It was a modest apartment in the Bronx, larger than some but smaller than then best. She could have had the best anywhere in the city, I was certain Harry Osborn had offered it to her, but she wanted to be here. So all three of us had come together for a short time, despite some rocky road in the past six months, we always ended up overcoming our differences because she needed us. My eyes skim over the book titles once more, as if there could possibly be another outcome, but there is not. The answer to the question I thought I had figured out was completely wrong.

Mackenzie Marshall was one of those larger than life kind of persons. She only answered to Kenzie, unless of course one of us was angry enough and used her full name. She stared death in the face every single day I had known her. I stare death in the face everyday as well but death comes in varied shapes and forms. The death she faced was unchanging and she saw it every time she looked in the mirror. If she was depressed, angry or upset at her circumstances, I never saw it. However, Harry might have seen her at her worst.

I never could quite wrap my mind around that one thing. She seemed to reach out to me first but she ended up being closest to Harry. He had been her confidant, friend and more. I still don't know what made their relationship work but it was irrefutable that it did work. And because of that, Kenzie had bridged the gap that had formed between Harry and me. I wonder if that gap will grow once more. I chance a look over to my friend and the hard lines of grief are once again etched on his face. It's odd to see that look again. It had almost disappeared over the last few months. Now it was back with a vengeance.

I opened my mouth to say something, I don't even know what, just something to break the heavy silence, when my back is thrown up against the wall. Harry's face is just centimeters away from mine, filled with hurt and rage. Oddly enough, I realize I had never seen such pain on his face, even when his father died.

"You said it was a web shortage," he snarled. "You said it was an accident!"

"I thought it was." I wish I could be mad at him, or at least feel slighted that he would take out his frustrations on me, but I can't even summon up an ounce of irritation. I deserve his anger for so many reasons. I should have known better than to let Kenzie go out web slinging with me two nights ago.

"She's dead because of you!"

Harry stepped back finally and I slid down the wall. Surprisingly enough my legs hold me up though it's the wall that's supporting me.

"Where was your 'spidey-sense' when she was falling twenty-stories, Pete?"

I shake my head minutely. I didn't have an answer for that and it was something I desperately wanted to have. I always was able to sense danger around others or me. Why didn't I sense the danger to Kenzie when she started her freefall?

"I bet you just sat there and watched her fall."

The comment seemed to wake up Mary Jane from her shock. "Harry! That's a horrible thing to say. You know Peter wouldn't have let that happen!"

"I tried to get to her," I manage feebly. And I did. By the time I realized she wasn't shooting out any webbing to slow her descent, I tried to slow her down. However, she had fallen at least fifteen stories by that time and when I finally secured the webbing to her limp body; it wasn't enough to pull her back from the top of the building she was headed for. My God, I can still hear the sound of her body hitting that roof. I'm afraid I'll never stop hearing it.

By the time I had enough courage to look at him again, Harry's furious features had smoothed out into that cold calculating mask he had become so accustomed to wearing before Kenzie waltzed into his life. He calmly walked over to one of the walls where a glass case holding four ceramic tiles with panda bears painted on them hung. He carefully removed the box and tucked it under his arm. It should have been an odd object for him to take but we all knew that was Kenzie's prize possession. Harry started for the door before turning around slowly.

"You just keep taking the people I love from me," he said coldly before leaving MJ and me alone in the apartment. MJ gave me a confused look but when I didn't give any sign of explaining the comment, she went back to quietly regarding the bookcase once again.

"I wonder how long it took her to arrange the books that way."

I pushed off the wall and stood next to her. "I don't know." It had taken us at least three days after her funeral to figure out the message that had been hidden in the titles. I had realized the books had been rearranged the night of her death but it was Harry who cracked the code based on an old, practically unheard of Scottish fairy tale, Tam Lin, which she had told him once. My eyes scanned the titles again and I re-read the message she had left us.

_Had I but known_

_Before I left my home_

_I would have changed your heart of flesh_

_For one of hardest stone._

I had never heard of Tam Lin before in my life so I had looked up the poem on the internet one night. Apparently, it was the tale of two lovers and a jealous Queen. The Queen of Fairies had fallen in love with Tam Lin and tried to spirit him away from his lover, a common girl. But the girl held on to Tam Lin with all her strength. The Queen proceeded to change Tam Lin into every kind of creature imaginable but his lover held on tightly, never allowing him to escape. The Queen realizes then that she is unable to break the love between the two and turns Tam Lin back into a human man. The Queen has the final lines in the poem that always seemed to come across angry and vengeful to me. Now, staring at those words on the bookshelf, I realize the quiet sadness that is behind them.

"What do you think it means?" MJ asks quietly. "I don't understand what she's saying."

I sigh, trying to hold back the tears but I know in the end I will fail so I stop trying. It doesn't even take a second for the tears to fall. "I think she was telling us if she had the chance she would make sure we would never hurt. That she doesn't want us to grieve over her death."

MJ nods and slowly slips her hand into mine. I know it will only be a matter of seconds before the reality of those words sink in and she realizes what the words really mean. I still can't believe it. Suddenly, MJ stiffens beside me and her hand flies up to her mouth.

"She didn't…I mean, she couldn't have…" she looks up at me, expecting me to somehow deny the realization that perhaps the fall wasn't quite the accident it appeared to be. But I didn't know how to refute it. We were standing in front of a bookcase where the books had been rearranged to spell out a message for us. That took planning. Who's to say that the fall itself wasn't planned? But why? The cancer was being held at bay with her radiation and chemo. A surgery was about to be scheduled. There was no reason for her to take her own life.

That was thing about Kenzie. Things were never what they seemed.


	2. The Diagnosis

Free Fall

Chapter One: The Diagnosis

_Seven Months Earlier…_

Kenzie distinctly remembered the day she was diagnosed. She had gone to the 24 hour clinic on her street for a headache and dizziness and left with a stack of doctor referrals to the hospital for tests and no diagnosis. So, she called in to her internship at the NYPD and spoke with Captain Stacey, her overseer. He told her to take the time she needed to complete all the tests, and he emphasized all, before coming in to work.

She was in her second year of studying forensic science and was hoping for a CSU position in the police department. So far, things were looking great. She had a 4.0 GPA and Captain Stacey seemed very pleased with the work she had done so far. Apparently she made the best coffee in town.

St. Anne's hospital was busy as usual. Gun wounds, knife wounds, car accident victims all paraded in front of her till a nurse called her name and led her to a small room off of the ER. She had blood taken, pulse, blood pressure, temperature and a quick look in her eyes, ears and mouth. The nurse wrote all the numbers and comments down in silence. Kenzie wanted to say something funny but was too scared and didn't know why.

"Are you currently on any medications?" the nurse asked.

"Multi-vitamin, but not very regularly."

"Have you had any surgeries?"

"No."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Not unless there's another immaculate conception."

The nurse raised her eyebrows and Kenzie tried to look apologetic. "No, not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

Kenzie bit back another smart-alack remark. "Yes."

The nurse nodded and closed up the folder. "Your doctor requested a CAT scan so if you would follow me, we'll get that underway."

"So what kind of cat do you use? Burmese, Siamese, Himalayan?" She had a very bad habit of making light of a serious situation, especially when it directly concerned her. The nurse looked displeased so Kenzie kept her mouth shut the entire walk to the CAT scan. She was handed a standard hospital gown and told to lay still for an exact amount of time.

While she tried not to fidget in the tube while it did it's job, she ran through the possible outcomes of this situation. One, it could be absolutely nothing. Maybe she needed glasses or had an inner ear infection. Or two, it could be something very bad. Brain tumor seemed to pop up in her thoughts every few seconds. She tried to think of what she needed at the grocery market instead.

_Milk, eggs, brain tumor, cereal, some apples, brain tumor…_

Well, that didn't work at all. Kenzie bit back a sigh of frustration and told herself that a brain tumor was the worst possible outcome. How common were brain tumors? Besides, her mother died had died of ovarian cancer, so if she was going to develop cancer, it would most likely be ovarian. She would probably be diagnosed with migraines, given medication and get back to the lab by 3:00 PM.

The bed they had her lying on moved and she was staring up at the nurse once again. "How did I do?"

"Very well," the nurse murmured. "You can get dressed and we'll let you know if the images are good enough to evaluate your condition. If they are, you'll be free to go. We'll have a radiologist read the images and send a report to your doctor who will then contact you."

"How long will that take?"

"24 to 72 hours."

"3 days?" Kenzie stood up and pulled the gown closer to her body. "I won't know what's wrong with me for 3 days?"

"Possibly sooner." The nurse pointed to the pile of her discarded clothes on a plastic chair. "You can get dressed now."

Kenzie nodded and waited for the nurse to leave. Once she did, Kenzie tore the paper gown off of her and quickly put her clothes back on. Three days. That was an awful long time to wait. She sat in the plastic chair and pulled strips off the paper gown.

Yes, I have a brain tumor.

No, I don't have a brain tumor.

Yes, I have-

The nurse came back in and interrupted her altered "He loves me, He loves me not" game. "The images are fine. You're free to go."

Kenzie stood and wadded up the gown before she remembered she was on a "yes." She finished pulling the strip of paper off and then pulled another strip.

"No, I don't have a brain tumor," she whispered before throwing all paper in the trash.

* * *

It took two days, not three. Her doctor scheduled an appointment for her in the morning. Thankfully, it was her day off. Captain Stacey had urged her to call him whenever she heard the news, whether good or bad. He knew her situation, no father to speak of and a mother who passed away just a few months ago. He had taken it on himself to watch over her without seeming meddlesome. He was a kind boss and she appreciated his efforts to try to take care of her.

Her doctor came into the closet-sized office grim faced. He was usually cheery, always smiling and the neighborhood kids just loved him. Maybe that's why she went to him. He still had that inner child that he let come out and play on a daily basis. Kenzie believed strongly in that inner child.

"Hello, Kenzie."

"Hi, Doctor Ramirez."

He was a short man, with a couple extra pounds on him and thick, round glasses. He always wore a Hawaiian shirt, each one more tacky than the last. But he had a fun, kind way about him which Kenzie appreciated. If he had bad news for her, she could take it from him.

"I received the test results from your CAT scan." He folded his hands on his desk and leveled a very serious look at her. "I don't want you to be discouraged. I have a very good friend on staff at St. Anne's who's already agreed to take you on as a patient."

Kenzie laughed nervously. "This doesn't sound good."

"It seems you do have a brain tumor."

It seemed as if all the air left the room at once. Kenzie struggled to remind herself that the air was still there and to continue to breathe. "Shouldn't you have an oxygen mask that drops from the ceiling when you tell someone that?"

He rewarded her with a small smile. "I'm still trying to find a contractor who will install one." Then he turned serious again. "I want you to know that as serious as this sounds, it is cancer and can be beat. I've spoken with my friend, Dr. Hito, and he's ready to start you on an aggressive dose of radiation followed by chemotherapy."

"Can they do surgery to remove the tumor?"

"That's going to be a last resort." He opened the file in front of him and pushed a picture of the scan of her brain over to her side of the desk. "As you can see, the tumor is right up against your carotid artery. It hasn't connected, which is good, but if radiation and chemo can reduce the size and get it away from that artery then the surgery will be a safer option."

Kenzie stared at the picture in front of her. She could easily make out the small round object that shouldn't be there. She wished it were one of those games you play as a child where you find what doesn't belong, circle it and then you win. But the thing is, the object still remains in the picture, whether you've circled it or not. It doesn't magically go away or disappear. It's still there.

"When do I start radiation?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Kenzie nodded, suddenly feeling very numb. "I have to call my boss."

"I've already spoken with Captain Stacey. He told me to do everything I can for you and you're not to worry about your internship." Dr. Ramirez smiled slightly. "He says you've got the job if you want it after you graduate."

"If I graduate."

Dr. Ramirez leaned forward on his elbows. "_When_ you graduate, Kenzie."

She did her best to smile but wasn't sure if she was successful. She nodded and went to say "thank you" but stopped before the words left her mouth. Did you say that when someone tells you have cancer? She left the doctor's office and just started to walk. She didn't know where she was going and she really didn't care. She just walked until her legs hurt from the effort. When that happened, she headed for the train. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she had to put as much distance between her and the doctor's office.

Kenzie found a seat near the window, and just watched the buildings fly past. She bought a roundtrip ticket so she had a long trip ahead of her. Pulling her knees up to her chin, she rested the back of her head against the cool glass, silently hoping the bumpiness would knock the tumor loose. Brain tumors were so unpredictable. She could have more side effects than just headaches and dizziness.

A motion outside the train caused her to turn in her seat, trying to see what was going on. There was a blur of movement that was gone as soon as she saw it. Thinking her mind was now playing tricks on her, she sat back in her seat. No sooner did she turn back in her seat then the ceiling caved in, well some of it.

People were starting to stand up from the seats and Kenzie did the same. The next thing she knew, the door panels next to her exploded and Spiderman was hanging sideways on one of the poles. Everything seemed to slow down in her mind as she stared at the red and blue clad superhero. Danger didn't seem to cross her mind as she watched him jump effortlessly to the pole in front of her. It was almost like watching a wild animal that is close to extinction. A selfless hero should be on the extinction list, right above the giant panda and snow leopards.

Before she knew it, he was gone in a red/blue and mechanical armed flash. Mechanical arms? What was New York City coming to? Kenzie pressed her face against the glass, trying to get a view of what was happening but the only thing that she could see was more indents and could hear clanging on the roof. Then things got worse.

Everyone was thrown back as the train accelerated. Kenzie blinded reached out for anything to keep her balance and her hand came in contact with the pole that Spiderman had originally landed on. She could feel the warmth from it and seemed to take strength from that. She thought she heard a shout to hold on but it was hard to hear with everyone around her screaming.

The train was still speeding along and blew right through one of it's stops. Kenzie thought she heard the whispers that the track hadn't been completed past this point but just as those words reached her, she could feel the train start to stop. She didn't know how Spiderman was doing it but soon everyone quieted and she could hear the anguished cry coming from the front of the train. And then silence and stillness.

Everyone took a deep breath of relief and started to shift around the car. A blonde woman with a baby patted Kenzie's shoulder in relief even though she didn't know her. She looked back towards the front of the train and could see the passengers passing a body over top of their heads. Whoever it was had brown hair…and was dressed as Spiderman. Without thinking, Kenzie stepped forward and placed her hands under his shoulders blades and passed him to the men behind her. They were the ones that placed him reverently on the floor of the passenger car. Murmurs of "is he alive?" rippled around her but she could tell he was breathing.

"He's just a kid."

"He's no older than my son."

Kenzie felt tears prick the back of her eyes. He was no older than her. And he stopped a speeding train. Granted, he had some super powers or really neat gadgets, but the fact remained he risked his life to save theirs. He started to stir and Kenzie sucked in a breath of air. She hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath.

Horror seemed to play across his face when he realized that he was unmasked. Two kids came up to him and handed him his mask, one of them promising that they wouldn't tell anyone. Kenzie laughed slightly. It wasn't like they found his wallet with his ID in it. He quietly accepted the mask and pulled it over his head. Then the one with whom he was fighting came back for round two.

Four mechanical arms waved wildly around him. So this was "Doc Ock" the Bugle had been running articles on. Kenzie remembered him when he was just Doctor Otto Octavias. She had tried to read some of his stuff (being the science buff she was) but found it all to be over her head. She guessed there really was a thin line between genius and insanity. Apparently, he had come for Spiderman.

One brave New Yorker stepped out in front of the Doc and bravely stated that if he wanted Spiderman, he would have to go through him first. Then a second person stepped up, and a third and then a fourth. Kenzie lost track but she too stepped in front of the hero. The adrenaline rush felt good and she felt noble. If she was going to die, she was going to do it bravely and staring the enemy in the face. She couldn't stare the cancer in the face but she could certainly stare this six armed freak down.

He nodded his head and said something she couldn't hear and the next thing she knew, Kenzie was pressed up against the glass by one of those mechanical arms. She struggled against it but it was too strong for her. After a few uncomfortable seconds, she was released and Spiderman and his villain were gone. She stepped out of what was left of the train and could see emergency vehicles and choppers on their way to the scene. From what she could tell, no one was seriously hurt, just abrasions and cuts.

As she stood there next to the smoking silver train, she felt something awaken inside of her. She didn't know if it was bravery, the fighting mentality or just plain survival that was rearing it's head. Whatever it was, it was enough to get her through this day and into the next. Radiation, then chemo and then they see if the tumor goes away or can be operated on. That was the course of action Doctor Ramirez suggested and that was the course she would follow. Pulling out her cell phone, Kenzie dialed the number for the clinic and asked for the doctor. Within a couple minutes, just as the ambulances rolled up, Dr. Ramirez picked up.

"Kenzie?"

"Yeah, Dr. Ramirez. I forgot to ask you, what time does my radiation treatment start tomorrow?"


	3. Along Came a Spider

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman and I'm not making money off this. Just having some fun.

Yay! I got a review! _does a happy dance_

Thank you so much tactac!

Free Fall

Chapter Two: Along Came a Spider…

Kenzie was in her third week of radiation and chemo. It had to be the most unpleasant thing she had ever experienced. The actual treatment wasn't that bad, but it was the side affects. The nausea and fatigue were worse than she expected and she now spent the majority of her time over the toilet or sleeping. Captain Stacey had found her propped up against the coffee machine in the precinct sound asleep the other day.

Despite the unpleasantness of the situation, she tried to keep a sense of humor about the circumstances. She had no one to talk to in her radiation treatment, which was on Monday and Tuesday, except for the small spider in the corner of the room. She tried to hold silent conversations with the arachnid, feeling an especially close bond to the thing since her run in with Spiderman on the train. Then, last Tuesday, the darn thing scuttled over to her and bit her on the ankle. Just thinking about it made the swollen bite itch. Crossing her ankles, she rubbed them together but that only made the itch worse.

"That bite still bothering you?" the attending nurse asked. It was Thursday, her chemo day.

"Yeah. I can't believe that little sucker bit me, Doris."

The older woman laughed deep in her chest. "We searched the place for that spider and couldn't find a trace. Let us know if you see it again."

Kenzie nodded and looked up at the bag of drugs. She still had about forty minutes before it would be drained. She hated the chemo, sitting for close to an hour with an IV in your arm almost drove her nuts. She was never one for just sitting and doing nothing. She read on the train and subway but never at home. She was too busy out walking, riding her bike, anything where she could feel the wind in her hair.

"Hey, Doris?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Kenzie swallowed hard. "How long till I lose my hair?"

"Some people don't lose their hair. But those who do usually don't start until a month into the treatment."

She nodded and sat back into the rocker. The chemo room was one of the nicer rooms in St. Anne's. It had cushy armchairs and rockers with their own IV station so the cancer patients could receive their treatment with some comfort. It was amazing how people opened up in this room. It was like going for treatment and being part of support group all in one trip.

Kenzie noticed a scared looking little girl being led into the room. It looked like she was using a crutch with an arm cuff on it but the nurse took it from her and propped it against the wall before Kenzie could get a good look. Doris helped the girl into the chair beside Kenzie. She watched as the nurse easily connected the drip bag and IV before pushing the needle into the little girl's hand. Her large brown eyes filled with tears but her chin quivered stubbornly.

"It's okay," Kenzie said, leaning down towards the girl and smiling. "I cried the first few times they hooked me up too."

Doris smiled. "She did. Cried like a little baby. But you're doing much better than her."

Kenzie had tried to joke around with Doris and the first few times all she got was indifference. It wasn't until she showed up for the treatment last week with a pipe-cleaner halo on her head, claming that she was trying to get used to the feel of it, that she finally got a laugh out of Doris. The two had been swapping jokes every since then. Kenzie hadn't cried during her first round of chemo but she was glad Doris went with the comment for the little girl's sake. Come to think of it, she hadn't cried at all about the diagnosis.

"What's your name?" Kenzie asked the girl. She couldn't have been more than six years old.

She looked up at her mother, a very hard faced, premature graying woman. She gave Kenzie a hard look and then shrugged her shoulders. The little girl held out her hand with a very serious air. "I'm Penny Marko. I'm six years old."

Kenzie went to shake the tiny hand but forgot about the IV being in that hand. She grimaced at the burning sensation that went up her arm but tried to keep a comically surprised look on her face. "It appears I'm a little tied up at the moment." She used her free hand and just shook the tips of Penny's hand. "I'm Kenzie Marshall. And I'm older than six."

That got a giggle out of the girl.

"Is that your mom?"

Penny smiled up at the woman. "Yeah. That's my mom."

Kenzie waved. "Nice to meet you Mom Marko."

"Emma," was all she said and Kenzie took the hint to leave her alone.

"So what brings you here, Penny Marko?"

"I have leukemia."

Kenzie nodded. "I have a brain tumor."

Penny's eyes went wide and started staring at Kenzie's head. Then she seemed to notice that no one was sitting with her. "Where's your mom?"

"She's in heaven." It was the simplest answer to give a child and for some reason saying she was dead didn't seem like the appropriate thing to say at the moment. The word "dead," "death" and "dying" all seemed to stop at the doorway. Positive thinking was what the doctors and nurses believed around here. So she tried to change the topic. "So, what do you like to do when you're here?"

"I like to color."

"You do?"

She held up a Little Mermaid coloring book and a box of 12 crayons. "What do you like to do?"

"Check out the men."

Emma raised an eyebrow and scowled at Kenzie. Penny just scrunched up her face and said, "Eww."

"Alright, Miss Sunshine," Doris said as she slid the IV out of Kenzie's hand. "You're done for today."

Kenzie rubbed the back of her hand. "When will you be back, Penny?"

"Tomorrow."

"Me too." She gave her best smile and patted the girl's head. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Kenzie stepped into her apartment and dropped the grocery bag right inside the door. On her way back from the hospital she had stopped into a bodega and bought a couple thick coloring books and a 48 count box of crayons for Penny. She had barely made it back into the apartment in time to throw up. After that unpleasant task was taken care, she splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth before climbing into the bed.

This felt worse, much worse than any of her other treatments. She wondered if it would only continue to feel this way as the chemicals built up in her system. She pulled the blankets around her as chills started to wrack her body and the thought that perhaps she had caught the flu from the hospital crossed her mind. Just what she needed right now, the flu.

She tossed and turned for what felt like an hour but when she looked at the clock nearly ten hours had passed. Night had already fallen and gone through most of its cycle. The sun would be coming up shortly. Kenzie sat up in bed and waited for the nausea to come back but it never did. It was the strangest sensation to fall into bed feeling like this was surely the end and to wake up hours later and find yourself feeling better than you did when you were healthy.

Kenzie stood up and made her way into the small bathroom. Turning on the light, the sight in the mirror gave her a brief start. She still had that washed out look to her skin, the deep circles under her eyes that were now a lighter shade of gray but her build was slightly different. Her muscles, which had always been somewhat toned were even more toned. It looked as if she had been working out in a gym for the past five years.

She started to take stock of the changes: fit legs, flat stomach, tight arms. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition. She had lost that nauseous feeling and felt like she actually some energy again. Stunned, she reached for a hairbrush and her wrist cracked, which had been fairly common since she had sprained it playing high school volleyball. She rotated it and soon as it bent backward something shot out of her arm and grabbed the shower curtain.

"What the…" she looked down and could see it looked like a very large spider web. It had come from the underside of her wrist apparently. Kenzie knocked down the web and threw it in her trash can. She sat down on the toilet seat and tried to come up with an explanation for what had happened. The only thing she could think of was that spider bite during her radiation treatment. Was that how Spiderman came to be? Was he too a cancer patient? If he was, did these new powers cure him of the disease? There really was only one way to find out.

* * *

Kenzie waited on the steps of the Science Building on the Empire University campus. She had many classes in there but not once had she had a class with Peter Parker. She had called Captain Stacey that morning to see if his daughter Gwen was still there. She had spoken with Gwen a couple times when she came by the precinct to see her father. Kenzie remembered Gwen talking about this really smart guy in one of her classes who took pictures of Spiderman to pay the rent and school bills. It was Kenzie's only hope of contacting Spiderman about her current…condition.

The spider bite still itched and now her wrists were itching from where the webs had shot out. The bell sounded loudly and Kenzie started scanning faces as they poured out of the building. Gwen had given her a description of what Parker looked like but it wasn't that detailed. Brown hair, blue eyes and thin looking. Then she saw him and all the pieces of the puzzle slammed together so hard it gave her headache. She immediately recognized him from the train incident a few weeks ago. Peter Parker was Spiderman. No wonder the Bugle bought the pictures from Parker, he was shooting himself!

"Peter Parker!"

He searched the crowd for who called his name and Kenzie pushed her way through the crowd. He gave her a very curious look and she couldn't tell if he perhaps recognized her from the train. If he did, he gave no indication of it.

"Peter Parker?" Kenzie asked.

"Yeah."

She extended her hand. "I'm Kenzie Marshall. I was hoping you could help me with a little problem I have."

He looked around the campus, most likely for an escape route. She was certain she was coming off as an escaped mental patient. Starting with her knowledge of his secret identity was not the best idea right now.

"Mr. Parker, I was told you take pictures of Spiderman and he's the one I need to get in touch with."

"Oh, okay then." He actually seemed semi-relieved about it, as if he wasn't Spiderman. Kenzie had to give him credit for the acting job. "What seems to be the problem?"

Kenzie turned her wrist over and lifted the sleeve up a bit. She watched as realization crept across his face as he took in the small amount of webbing that had formed there. He touched it gently and found it to be genuinely coming from her wrist.

"I'm meeting a friend at a coffee shop not far from here," he said. "Why don't you come with me."

Kenzie nodded. "Mr. Parker-"

"Peter, please." He smiled broadly and Kenzie felt herself relax somewhat.

It was now or never. "Peter, I was on that train."

The smile quickly disappeared. "What train?"

"You know what train. I tried to stand up for you that day but Dr. Octavias…The point is, I kept the secret and I tried to defend you. I need your help now."

He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding once. "Alright. I'll help you."

It was the first time she had ever asked for help in her life. She had prided herself on her ability to roll with the punches that life gave her. She had handled her mother's death with grace under fire though she had spent many nights crying herself to sleep. Now with the cancer, she made sure no one cut her slack because of the disease. She hadn't shed one tear over the diagnosis instead channeling that energy into steely determination. But Peter's agreement to help her come to grips with what happened had caused something to break inside of her. She could tell from the look on his face her confidant mask was falling into pieces.

"It's alright," he said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "This really isn't something that's the end of the world. In fact," he looked around to make sure no one else could hear him, "it's kind of fun."

She asked him the question that had been preying on her mind since the early morning hours. "Will it help me fight my cancer?"

He took a step back and dropped his arm back to his side, all traces of a smile vanished from his face. "I, uh, I don't know."


	4. The Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, just playing around. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: Wow! I'm just blown away by the reviews! Tactac, thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you like the little details…keep your eyes open, there's going to be more. And your wait for Harry is over!

Jenny, thank you for your encouraging review!

Captain Napalm, glad you think it's interesting! And Harry has been cued…

Free Fall

Chapter Three: The Chance Meeting

He had to admit, her sudden appearance had caught him off him guard. Gwen had told him a friend of hers would be looking for him after class so to keep an eye out for her. He didn't really know Gwen Stacey that well but she did have a couple classes with him and he knew her father was a police Captain. She vouched for this friend, Kenzie something, so Peter had just shrugged and said he would look for her. He found that it wasn't just her appearance that threw him off, it was everything about her.

A spider clearly had bitten her, she showed him her ankle and the mark was similar to his. A spider bite during a radiation treatment sounded plausible. She seemed genuinely unsettled by her circumstances. Next, she admitted recognizing him from the train fight with Octavias. He was still expecting a media leak of his true identity but it hadn't come yet. When she said that she had kept his secret, he believed her. Then she had admitted she had cancer and he was still reeling from that admission.

He was extremely surprised at her reaction when she said she had cancer. It was as if that was the first time she had ever said it. As soon as the words left her mouth, her entire facial mask just shattered in that moment. Tears welled up in her gray eyes and every muscle seemed to quiver from the effort to not cry in front of him. He wanted to help her but he couldn't do anything for her cancer. That was one public enemy he didn't have any ability to fight. However, he could help her with the spider bite.

"I have to go meet my friend at the Malibu Diner just a couple blocks from here," Peter said, trying to give her a supportive smile. "I mean it, why don't you come with me."

She swiped at her eyes and brushed her black hair out of her face. "I don't want to impose. Asking for your help is an imposition enough."

"There's no imposition. Come on, you'll like her."

"It's not your girlfriend, is it?"

"Well," he tried not to look too hopeful at that prospect, "not yet."

She finally gave a slight laugh. "Alright. I can't stay long anyway. I have an appointment later on."

Peter started down the steps and noticed that was carrying a worn backpack. "Are you a student here too?"

"Yeah, forensic science. I'm in my internship right now."

"That's how Gwen Stacy knows you."

"Right."

Peter never had any experience with someone who had cancer before so he wasn't sure what were appropriate questions or conversation. He figured he would just ask whatever was on his mind and judge her reaction whether the subject matter was off limits or not. "So, uh, what kind of cancer do you have?"

"It's a brain tumor, next to my carotid artery."

"Can they remove it?" She sighed slightly and Peter immediately felt he had overstepped that invisible boundary. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine, really." She scuffed the toe of her well-worn flip flops on the pavement. "I haven't really talked about this to anyone."

"What about your parents?"

She shrugged her thin shoulders. "My mom died a couple years back. My dad lives in the Midwest but we've never had a strong relationship. It's easier if he doesn't know."

"I'm sure he would want to know." Peter thought about Harry Osborn and his father Norman. He had never witnessed such a dysfunctional father/child relationship as that and he was certain that Norman would want to know if Harry was dying from some disease.

"What my Dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Anyway, back to the surgery question. They don't want to risk it because the tumor is so close to the artery. I'm going through double rounds of radiation and chemo."

"Had you seen the spider in the room before it bit you?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, it was there from my first session. I told the nurses about it but they couldn't find it."

Peter thought about the spider for a minute. "It's possible the spider was exposed to the radiation for a long time. Do you have any idea what kind of spider it was?"

"The kind with eight legs and spins a web."

He looked over at her and found a cheeky grin on her sharp featured face. He got the impression this was the regular face she showed the world. The one she had showed to him in front of the science building had been her true self: earnest, frightened and desperate to survive. He also noticed how alone she must be in this fight for her life.

The Malibu Café came into view and their conversation was cut short as they entered the small, street side restaurant. Peter immediately found MJ out of the crowd that had gathered for an early lunch. She was always easy for him find, she practically glowed whenever she went. As he made his way through the tables, he saw she was talking to someone who was sitting at her table. She was smiling at them so Peter thought it might just be a fan of her plays or photo shoots. He caught her eye and she smiled even bigger.

"Hey, Pete," she greeted. "You'll never guess who I ran into."

Then the visitor turned in his seat and Peter's mouth went dry.

"Hey, Peter."

"Harry." Peter swallowed a couple times, trying to find his voice. "How, uh, how are you?"

His one time best friend gave him a bone-chilling smile. "Doing great."

"Good," Peter managed. "Are you going to be joining us?" He glanced over at MJ who nodded encouragingly. "You're more than welcome."

He looked liked he was going to decline the invitation but then he caught sight of Kenzie standing behind Peter. "Maybe I will stay. Who's your new friend?"

Peter had actually forgotten Kenzie was standing behind him and quickly motioned for her to step up towards the table. "This is Kenzie Marshall. She's a friend of a friend who wanted some help."

If Harry had a smart remark for the comment, he kept it to himself. Peter sat down next to MJ and Kenzie sat across from him.

"So," MJ asked, "are you in Peter's class?"

"Uh, no," Kenzie answered, "but my friend is. I actually study forensic science. I love the crime solving part but," she looked over at Peter, "science isn't my strong point."

"Crime solving, huh?" Harry said. "What kinds of crimes do you want to solve? Thefts? Fraud? Homicide?"

Peter tried to ignore the edge that the last word held. At least Harry had agreed to sit with them. That was more than he had done since his father's funeral. Maybe things could be patched up between them after all. "How are things at Oscorp?"

"I've been busy." Harry picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip. "Trying to clean up that mess from Octavius."

Kenzie turned in her chair in a very quick motion that startled all three of them. "Wait a second," she pointed towards MJ, "you're the Emma Rose girl!"

Peter watched as a pleased smile passed over MJ's face and the two girls started talking like high school friends who were catching up on things. He wasn't sure if Kenzie was purposefully turning the conversation away from dangerous territory or if she had just honestly recognized MJ from the billboards around the city. Whatever the reason, he was glad he now had a chance to finally talk to Harry. But when he opened his mouth to say how glad he was Harry was there, Harry cut him off.

"Don't, Pete." He lifted the coffee mug up to his face again to hide his lips. "I stopped for MJ, not you."

Peter tried to hide his hurt and disappointment at the statement and started listening in on the conversation between MJ and Kenzie.

"You're kidding me?" MJ was saying. "What made you quit?"

Kenzie shrugged. "Family issues came up and I just couldn't practice as much. It was fun."

"Will you ever go back to it?"

A shadow seemed to pass in front of Kenzie's face. "Probably not."

"Go back to what?" Harry asked nonchalantly, all coldness absent from his voice.

MJ grinned brightly. "We are sitting in the presence of the regional champion of ballroom dancing."

Kenzie held up a finger. "Jive, it was just in the jive."

"Wow," Peter beamed. A dancer with his powers. If he wasn't careful, she might out-gracing him in the city. But it all honesty, he wasn't concerned about that. In fact, it might help her adapt even more having balance and rhythm down already. He knew it sure would have helped him in the early stages.

"I hate to leave so soon," Kenzie said, standing up, "but I have an appointment to keep uptown. Here," she pulled out a pen and scribbled something on a napkin, "this is my number if you want to get to together."

MJ was the one that took the napkin and Peter could see she had written her address on it as well. "Great, we'll be sure to do that."

Kenzie did the polite rounds of "good-byes" and "nice to meet yous" before turning to leave when Harry stood up.

"You know, I have to go uptown," he said, dropping a couple bills on the table. "You can ride with me if you don't want to spend money on a cab."

Peter felt like a deer caught in headlights. Had it been six months ago, he would have encouraged Kenzie to go with Harry. However, he didn't know if Harry was playing games with him or if he really was just being polite. He didn't know how to dissuade Kenzie without being rude or an alarmist. It would only raise questions that MJ would start asking and Peter wasn't ready for them yet. Instead, with a sinking feeling, he watched Kenzie nod, wave good-bye and follow Harry out of the diner.

"She seems really nice, Pete," MJ said after they were out of earshot. "And it was good seeing Harry again."

"Yeah."

"So, what kind of science does she need help with?"

Peter pulled his eyes away from black town car that Kenzie and Harry had disappeared into and focused on MJ. "Just some, uh, spider science."

MJ's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You mean like, Spiderman type science?"

Peter leaned over the table so he would whisper. "She was bitten by a spider while undergoing radiation. She's developed some similarities to what I can do and wanted to know how to use them."

"How did she know to come to you?"

Peter moved his chair closer to MJ's, using secrecy as an excuse to get closer to her. The familiar scent of strawberries drifted over him and he took a deep breath, inhaling the smell, before starting the story. "See, there was this train…"

* * *

"You really don't need to give me a ride." 

"I don't mind, honestly." And he truly didn't. The one thing that he had been craving lately was company. Ever since he had discovered his father's Green Goblin lab, he had this unshakable need to not be left alone. He would occasionally call Mary Jane just to hear someone's voice but he knew her sights were set on Peter. He may have issues with Peter, but there was still a part of him that saw Peter as a friend. He tried to beat down that part of himself but he couldn't quite do it completely. And whenever he passed in front of that mirror, his father was always there berated him for it. So when Peter walked in with this young woman behind him, Harry grabbed the chance of meeting a new person. It didn't hurt she was pretty.

She gave a shrug of her shoulders and ducked into the open door of the Lincoln. Harry followed after and waited for the door to shut. "Where are you headed?"

"St. Anne's Hospital."

"Did you hear that, Charles?"

"Yes, Mr. Osborn."

Harry watched the privacy partition slide up before he started to ask questions. He took a moment to look at her though. She was dressed like a typical college student: jeans, t-shirt with some band he didn't recognize and realized they much be local, and flip-flops. They actually must look comical together with her dress and his tailored suit and tie. "Are you a nurse at St. Anne's?"

"No, I'm not." She gave him a slight smile before looking out the window.

"You must be a doctor then."

"I'm a patient, actually."

That caught him off guard. "Really?"

"I'm headed for my chemo."

He nodded in understanding but didn't ask any more questions. It would explain the fatigue that showed in her eyes. "How do you know Peter?"

"I don't really. A friend of mine just referred me to him for some help. How do you know him?"

_I know him as my father's killer._ "We went to high school together. He actually helped me out with some of my science classes." He looked over at her and found her smiling. "What?"

"I think that's the first time I've seen you genuinely smile. Back at the diner, I don't know, you just seemed on edge." Then her face light up. "You're last name is Osborn?"

That was never a good sign. "Yes."

"You run Oscorp then?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the leather seat. "Special Projects, yes."

"No wonder you're on edge then. That's got to be stressful."

He laughed shortly. "You could say that. I'm still trying to recover some face from the Octavius scare."

"The media comes and goes. Once something like that happens to another company you'll be out of sight and out of mind." Kenzie leaned her head back on the seat. "Besides, no one ever got anywhere without taking some risks."

"You should go into public relations. I think that's the most positive spin I've ever heard on the situation."

A serious look passed across her face. "There are enough negative voices out there whispering in your ear. Lord knows, you don't need another one. No one in a position of power does."

_"Negative voices whispering in your ear." _Harry rolled the phrase around in his mind and found it brought a strange sense of comfort. What if that was where the hallucinations of his father were coming from, just his own negative feelings manifested. If it were really that simple then he shouldn't have any problem quieting that voice.

"St. Anne's Hospital, sir," Charles' voice crackled over the intercom. Were they there already?

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Osborn. I appreciated it."

"Please, it's just Harry." He felt as if his tie were choking him. "I would, uh, like it if I could see you again."

Surprise sprung out on her face and it took her a couple seconds to cover it over again. "You're the head of Oscorp, dropping me off for my cancer treatment and you want to see me again?"

Okay, it did sound a little strange but there was something about her, her attitude, which he seemed to take strength from. "Yes, I guess I am."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a receipt and a pen. She scribbled down the same information she had given MJ and passed it to him. He glanced over it and slipped it into his breast pocket. She thanked him again before getting out of the car and disappearing behind the sliding glass doors of the hospital.

He sat back against the seat and mulled the situation over his mind. She was a student, with a slightly bohemian style of dress and a matching philosophy from the sounds of it. She lived in the Bronx, was being treated for cancer and was friends with Peter Parker. Given his father's reaction to MJ, he would absolutely have hated Kenzie Marshall.

And in Harry's book, that was just more incentive to pursue this girl. Perhaps she could quiet his father's disappointment once and for all.


	5. A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: don't own + not making money equals do not sue please

Author's Note: Wow…the reviews are just astounding! I really am blown away by the response! You all are just wonderful and your words give me so much encouragement! I hope to continue to meet your expectations.

Free Fall

Chapter 4: A Fresh Start

Kenzie had made it home from her treatment around dinner time. She still had a smile on her face from Penny's reaction to the coloring books and crayons. The little girl had gotten so excited, Doris had a hard time getting her sit still in the chair for her chemo. Even Emma had given her a slight smile.

The red light on her answering machine was blinking. Figuring it was just telemarketers, she threw a frozen dinner into the microwave before pressing play. The machine beeped and the mechanical voice started it's monologue.

_You have four messages. Message one: Hi Kenzie, it's Peter. I know this is kind of short notice but if you're not doing anything tonight, say around 10 or so, MJ and I can come over. Does your building have a rooftop that you can access? Give me a call back at 555-6793. It's a pay phone so if a woman answers, it'll be Ursula. She'll get the message to me. Bye. _

_Message two: Hi! You've been pre-selected-_ Kenzie hit the delete button.

_Message three: Kenzie, it's your Daddy. Just checkin' in with ya, pumpkin. Give me a call when you can. Love ya._

_Message four: Hey, Kenzie, it's Harry. I know there's suppose to be some rule that says I'm not to call you for two days but the weekend is here and I was hoping you had some free time. We can catch a game or a movie, maybe dinner, whatever you want. I'll give you my cell phone number, that's the best way to reach me without wading through secretaries and butlers. 501-555-2354. Hope to hear from you soon. _

Peter's call she had expected and as long as they didn't go straight into the swinging aspect, she might be alright. The nausea always hit her the next morning but with swinging around buildings and climbing walls, it might hit her sooner. Her Dad called from time to time, checking in on her, so it was just a slight surprise to hear from him. She'd call him tomorrow.

Harry, on the other hand, had been a complete surprise. She didn't really expect him to call. The thought had crossed her mind that he might just want to slum it. A rich, young man like him interested in a girl from the Bronx just didn't make sense. Despite the word "equality" being thrown around so much, there were still classes and social circles that one tended to stay in when they were looking for a suitable partner. Usually you only dated beneath your social circle to infuriate a parent or just make a splash on the front page of a tabloid. If Harry was in charge of Oscorp that meant his father had passed away. Maybe his mother was still alive and he was doing this to spite her. Surely he wouldn't want to get into the tabloids again, not with his company already getting a media pounding.

_Negative voices whispering in your ear._ Her own words came to mind and she grimaced. She had to take him at face value. She couldn't sit there and try to come up with ulterior motives for his wanting to see her. Who knew, maybe he would turn out to be a decent guy. She picked up the phone and dialed Peter's number first. On the fourth ring, a timid feminine voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ursula?"

"Yes, it is."

"This is Kenzie, is Peter there?"

"Sure, just-"

"You can just give him a message for me."

"Oh, okay."

"Just tell him ten o'clock is fine."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"Thank you, have a good night."

"You too."

Kenzie punched the off button and went to retrieve her macaroni and cheese dinner. On her way back, she dialed the phone number Harry had given her. Curling up in her favorite chair with her mac and cheese, she planned out the message she was going to leave. Unfortunately, he picked up after the first ring.

"Hello."

Kenzie stumbled for words, her original plan shot now. "Uh, hi. It's Kenzie."

"Hi. How was your, um, treatment?"

"It went as well as can be expected."

"Does it, you know, make you sick afterwards?"

Kenzie tried to disguise her laugh as a cough. He was just like Peter asking her questions about the illness, hesitant and careful. "Usually, but it doesn't happen till the next day."

"So I guess boats are out of the question."

She didn't hide her laugh that time. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Merry-Go-Rounds, roller coasters and those spinning tea cups are unacceptable as well."

He sighed dramatically. "There goes my great idea of taking you to Disney World."

"Perhaps something a little more local would be best."

"So you will go out with me then?"

She was startled at the surprise in his voice. "That's why I'm calling."

"Well, you could have been letting me down easy."

Kenzie was happy she had stopped listening to those nagging little voices. He seemed to be genuinely nice guy. She hadn't had a date since her high school prom so what did she have to lose. "But I'm not. So, where would you like to meet?"

* * *

"She was expecting us, right?" 

Peter was beginning to doubt Ursula's message that a 10:00 meeting time that night was alright. "I thought she was." He was just about to turn around to go home (the Bronx made him a little nervous, especially having MJ with him) when he heard the chain on the door rattle. A second later, a very sleepy looking Kenzie opened the door. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail but now loose ends were hanging around her washed out face.

"Sorry guys," she said through a yawn. "I fell asleep."

"We can do this later," Peter offered.

Kenzie shook her head and tucked the flyaway hairs behind her ears. "No, it's fine. Come in."

MJ stepped into the apartment first, a slightly surprised look on her face. Then Peter realized why. The apartment was larger than he expected for the Bronx, especially for a student. It was simple but spacious. The furniture helped the look as well. It wasn't second hand stuff from the looks of it. There was a couch and matching loveseat with a old fashioned rocker in the corner next to a bay window. There were a couple of bookcases filled with books. It looked so…cozy.

"This is a really nice place," MJ said, still taking everything thing. Both of them lived in a one bedroom dump, though Mary Jane's apartment was in slightly better condition that his.

"Thanks," Kenzie said. "I really like it. Would you guys like anything to drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate. I have some of that powder chai tea but it's been in the cabinet for a while. You'll have to drink that at your own risk."

"Tea's fine," MJ said and Peter nodded as well. While they waited, Peter and MJ looked at the pictures that Kenzie had painstakingly hung on the wall over the couch. She had mostly 5x7 with a few 8x10 photos of family, judging by the similarities in facial structure. There had to have been ten pictures, some in black and white while others were in color. There was one of a young woman that looked to be Kenzie but style of the dress was from the fifties. The picture was black and white with the woman standing in front of the sign for Coney Island, the wind whipping at her hair and dress. It could have been cut out from a magazine.

"That's my mom when she was sixteen," Kenzie said, passing out the mugs of tea. "Everywhere she went someone wanted to take a picture. She was so beautiful."

"You look a lot like her," MJ said.

Kenzie laughed. "Thank you. You're too kind."

"How long as she been gone?" Peter asked.

"This Halloween will be four years."

"Does it get easier?"

Kenzie turned to look at Peter, who had asked the question. She opened her mouth to give the honest response but saw he was looking for hope. Hope that if she died from this cancer that her loss would be able to be overcome. He hadn't known her for a full day yet and already he had allied himself to her. She glanced over at Mary Jane and saw a similar look on her face as well. So, she lied. "Yeah, it does get easier."

* * *

It had been a terrible mistake. Kenzie had watched Peter swing easily from the rooftop of her building to the slightly taller building next to it. It look like a lot of fun and she just couldn't wait to try it out herself. Throwing caution to the wind, she followed his example: find a strong anchor point, aim, shoot the webbing out and grab a hold before taking a running leap off a multi-story building. The feeling was exhilarating. The aftermath was less than enjoyable. 

She had made it to the building opposite hers with less awkwardness then she expected. Just as the thrill of the maiden voyage had hit her, so did the nausea. She had barely stumbled behind the generator before dinner made it's reappearance. So much for common sense. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the sweatshirt she was wearing and wobbled out on shaky legs to where Peter was standing on the edge of the building.

"You alright?"

She shrugged. The sweat she had broken out in was making her cold.

"I guess I shouldn't have pushed you."

"No," Kenzie waved a hand dismissively. "I should have known my limits. I'm alright."

He looked down at his watch. "It's almost two. I think that's enough for tonight."

Kenzie nodded, unable to disagree with him.

"Do you need some help getting back?"

She was about to say no but her vision went blurry and a wave of dizziness came over her. Something was steadying her on the ledge of the building and she came to realize it was Peter.

"I think you might need some help," he said, his hand tightening around her upper arm.

"If I throw up on you, don't say I didn't warn you."

He laughed and secured an arm around her waist. "I'll consider myself warned then. Hang on."

It wasn't long before she felt the solid roof top under her feet. Another bout of nausea assaulted her but she was able to hold it in check. "Thanks for showing me the ropes. Or, uh, webs as it is."

"You're welcome. If you want to practice just swinging around town anytime just give me a call. You still to need to work on the wall crawling a little bit."

Kenzie rubbed her face with her hands. "Next time I'll try taking a Dramamine."

"So, how'd it go?" MJ walked across the roof towards them. It looked like she had fallen asleep.

"Great," Peter answered enthusiastically. "She's a natural."

Kenzie ducked her head. She was far from being a natural. It would take months before she could swing from one building to another without looking comical. "It's really late and I really appreciate you two coming by for this."

They both smiled and Kenzie was hit with just how perfect they looked standing side by side.

"Maybe we could all get together on Sunday afternoon," Peter suggested. "MJ and I going out to my Aunt's place for Sunday dinner but I'm sure she wouldn't mind an extra person."

Sunday dinner. Kenzie couldn't remember the last time she had had a real, home cooked Sunday dinner. "If you're sure she won't mind, I would love to come. Is Harry going to be there too?"

Peter looked slightly surprised at her question but shrugged. "If he wants to come, he's more than welcome."

"I'll ask him tomorrow. So give me a call tomorrow night and let me know if I can bring anything."

MJ looked delighted. "You're seeing him tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah."

"As in a date?" Peter asked.

"I guess so. We're meeting in Central Park."

They both turned to each other with wide smiles before trying to ineffectually hide them. Kenzie put her hands on her hips, trying to look her most intimidating.

"What?"

Mary Jane was the one who answered. "It's just, well, he doesn't get out a lot."

"He's not one of those recluses, is he?"

"No," Peter answered. "He's just been busy with his father's business. He's a really nice guy. And if you can talk him into Sunday dinner, he'll be more than welcome."

"I'll do my best then," Kenzie said. "Do you need to call a cab?"

"Actually," MJ said with a grin, "we came by Spiderman express."

Kenzie stood on her rooftop till Peter and Mary Jane were out of sight, swinging through New York City in the pre-dawn hours of the morning.

* * *

Harry Osborn tried desperately to concentrate on his work but he couldn't. The clock had ticked by most of the night and the black sky was starting to lighten. He had told Kenzie to meet him at Central Park around noon and he would be useless if he didn't get any sleep. Figuring there was no more use in attempting to do work, he closed the files on his desk and shut down the computer. 

_You're pathetic. _

Harry tried to ignore his father's voice and did everything he could to keep from looking at the mirror.

_Don't you realize by now that women come and go. They should never, ever interfere with the business of OsCorp. _

He was tired, that had to be it. He kept his back to the mirror and straightened up the desk.

_And are you really that desperate to pursue a girl from the Bronx who's dying?_

"She could get better." He hadn't intended to respond. In fact, the words surprised even him. He barely knew this woman and already he was defending her.

_Harry, can you honestly believe that? _The voice turned placating but Harry could hear the underlying patronizing tone beneath the words. _Son, I just don't want to see you hurt yourself._

"Really?" He turned and faced the mirror, the reflection of his father staring at him instead of his own reflection. "You want me to kill my best friend and you're standing there telling me you don't me to hurt myself."

_I thought you understood that blood is thicker than water. He murdered me! Stole me from you just when we getting our lives back together and you still stand there defending him! What kind of son are you?_

Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. "A fed up son." And he turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He tried to block out the indignant yells that were coming from behind him but the words still reached him. First anger prevailed, then threats. Then a sad, almost begging statement that caused Harry pause at the door.

_I'm so alone, Harry. Surely you understand that now, having lived in this house now. All by yourself, you know what it's like. The loneliness can be…overwhelming. Don't leave me alone, Harry, not your own father. _

Harry's hand was on the door knob. The words rang true. He did know the loneliness that this house seemed to carry within itself. It was stifling at times, when he actually longed to hear his father's voice just to drive away the nerve-wracking quiet. But he wouldn't lose his sanity over it. That was a path he refused to follow his father down. Straightening his shoulders, he turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at the cursed mirror. "I'm sorry, Dad." He opened the door to the study and started to step across the threshold when his father's voice practically vibrated the door knob in his hand.

_DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

He quickly passed through the door and slammed it shut. He half expected to continue to hear the outraged voice of his father. He was certain someone had to have heard that scream, that heart rending plea. He rested his forehead against the polished wood of the door and could hear the tear drops hitting the hard wood floor under his feet. He couldn't allow his father to control him anymore. He didn't want to fight his father's war, especially not when the people he cared for were involved.

He pulled the brass key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock. He could have Bernard remove the computer and files into another room that would be just as suitable as a home office for him. There was a room on the floor above that caught all the morning light. With another whispered apology, not only to his father but to Peter and MJ, he turned the key and took comfort in the quiet click at the lock snapped into place.


	6. Saturday in the Park

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda…you know the drill.

Author's Note: I usually don't make a habit of writing these but I have been just so impressed and touched by the reviews. Thank you doesn't even begin to express my gratitude.

I have never been to Central Park so all the info I gathered about the Conservatory Garden I got from a website for Central Park. Also, this chapter needs a fluff warning. I usually don't devote an entire chapter to fluff…sigh

Free Fall

Chapter Five: Saturday in the Park with Harry

Kenzie had managed to sleep for over four hours before the nausea hit her again. She tried eating crackers, drinking ginger ale and all the other remedies Doris told her about when she got this sick but it didn't help at all. The next four hours were spent with her getting better acquainted with toilet. This was clearly not the way to start a weekend. Especially one where she actually had plans.

By 10:30 she had given up all of hope of eating something and keeping it down. This didn't bode well for her lunch meeting with Harry but she would just have to take it as it came. She turned her attentions on her clothes and wondered what in the world could she wear? Most of her style tended to be on the causal side: jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Maybe…

She went into the spare bedroom and opened the closet door. Stacks of boxes filled up the entire closet. This was where she kept all her mother's things after she had died. Clothes, pictures, jewelry, anything that had meant something to her mom, she had packed up. Kenzie found the box marked "clothes" and pulled it out of the closet. Inside were the crinkled skirts that her mother used to wear all the time. She picked one that would match the T-shirt she was already wearing.

Kenzie was never one for make-up but she figured a little bit wouldn't hurt. She especially needed to hide the dark rings under her eyes. She ended up braiding her hair in a loose plait and slipping on her well-worn flip flops. She still looked like a bohemian artist from Avenue A but she hoped that at least she looked like a nice bohemian artist.

The last thing she put on was her mother's silver locket. Her mother had saved money to buy this trinket but when she was diagnosed with her cancer, she threw caution to the wind and bought it anyway. She wore it from the day she was diagnosed to the die she died. She claimed it brought her strength and reminded her to never throw away today for a tomorrow that might not come. Kenzie opened it and found the picture of her mom staring up at her. Her mother had actually put a picture of Kenzie in there but Kenzie had switched it after her mother's death.

"Well, here we go, Mom. Wish me luck!"

She could almost hear her mom's voice repeating the statement she had said the night of Kenzie's prom: "Be good. And if you can't be good, be careful." Kenzie had nearly died of embarrassment, and so had her date, but that was her mom for her. She smiled at the memory before closing the locket and heading out the door. The first good sign of the day was the first time she hailed a cab it stopped.

* * *

Harry waited at the corner of Fifth Avenue and 105th Street. The entrance gate to the Conservatory Garden was just a few feet away and the scent of flowers had drifted up to the busy street. Having lived in New York his entire life, he knew Central Park like the back of his hand. However, he usually spent his time on the wide open lawn where touch football would be played, or soccer. He even joined in on a game rugby one day.

The Conservatory Garden he didn't know that well but he thought it would be the best place to take Kenzie. She had looked so tired yesterday and one of the effects of chemo was nausea. He figured they could walk if she felt up to it or if she didn't there were plenty of places to sit. If she was hungry, there was a café just across the street from the entrance.

Just when he started to feel he had every possibility planned out, doubts started to rise up in his mind. What if she didn't like flowers? What if the scent made her sick? What if she was too sick to show up? He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. 12:08. There were no messages on the phone. Maybe she wasn't going to show up at all.

A yellow cab pulled up to the curb and Kenzie jumped out of the back of the car. She ducked her head back into the cab and looked like she was giving directions to the cabbie before walking over to him. "Sorry I'm late. The cabbie was new to the city. I had to give him directions to here."

Relieved she had come, he smiled. "I hope he gave you a discount."

"A slight one."

He pointed across the street. "Do you want anything to eat before we head into the gardens?"

"Uh, not right now, if that's okay."

He noticed she didn't even turn around to see the café and judging from the strained look on her face, along with the washed out pallor of her skin, he guessed she had had a rough morning. "Just let me know if you want anything later then."

She nodded and some of the tension left her face. It helped her look not so sick. She still had those dark smudges under her eyes and just an all-around sense of fatigue to her posture. But in spite of that, there was just something about her that made her appealing and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Shall we go?" she asked. "The Vanderbilt Gate awaits."

Harry had no idea what she was talking about. "The what?"

"The Vanderbilt Gate. That's the entrance into the gardens."

He had never heard that before now. "Why do they call it that?"

She grinned and started to walk towards the entrance. "It's called that because it was the original entrance to the Vanderbilt Mansion when it was still standing where Bergdorf Goodman department store is now."

He watched her lay a long-fingered hand on the metal gate as they passed through it. She touched it with such reverence, he found himself holding his breath as he passed through it.

"This gate is known for being one of the best examples of wrought iron work in the city. It was originally made in France but an American architect, George B. Post, designed it."

"How do you know so much?"

Kenzie shrugged. "I like history, especially the history of places I like to frequent."

Harry's good mood faltered somewhat. "You've been here before?"

Kenzie let out a small laugh. "Oh, yeah. It's one of my favorite places to go. I was really excited when you mentioned it."

That made him feel a little bit better. "So, am I going to have to pay you for being my personal tour guide?"

"Depends on how many questions you ask me."

"How many questions am I allowed before you start charging?"

She acted like she was thinking about it. "I'm going to say five. Just remember, you used up one already with the Vanderbilt Gate."

He couldn't help but smile at her easy-going manner and joking nature. He soon found his nervousness was dissipating. He did know that the garden was divided up into three different styles of gardens. If his memory served correctly, the one they were walking through now was based on a French style. The second one was the Italian and the third was the English. He could hear the fountain that was located at the center of French garden and soon it came into view.

"Since you knew so much about the gate," he asked, pointing to the statue of three women in the middle of the fountain, "what do you know about this fountain?"

She raised her eyebrows in a semi-arrogant look. "Well, it has two names. The most common is 'Three Dancing Maidens' while the less commonly known name is the 'Untermeyer Fountain.' Those who use that name are usually referring to the family who gave it to the city. It was constructed in 1910 by a famous German sculptor by the name of Walter Schott."

"I'm impressed."

She flipped her braid over her shoulder and stared at the ground. "It's just useless facts. I'm probably just convincing you what a nerd I really am."

"You've met Peter Parker, right?"

She laughed slightly. "He doesn't seem that nerdy."

"You should have seen him in high school."

"Were we ever at our best in high school?"

Harry thought about that statement and had to admit, yes, that was when he was at his best. He had long since given up trying to get his father's appreciation and love. He had made friends with Peter and Mary Jane. That was the one time in his life when he felt the ground was solid under his feet and things were in his control.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

He looked down and saw she had laid a hand on his arm. He couldn't remember the last time he had been touched. Actually he could remember and could still feel those metallic arms closing around his arms and ankle. He tried to shake off that unpleasant memory and smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering high school."

They both laughed but he hoped she didn't notice how forced his was. He took a gamble and caught her hand in his. She made no move to pull away so he tightened his grip slightly.

"We should come back sometime later on this fall," she said, grinning up at him. "I love seeing the Korean chrysanthemums in bloom and usually there's over 2,000 of them. They're just beautiful."

And that when he realized just what made her so appealing to him, and others no doubt. She looked sick from the outside but there were times when the real person inside shone through so brightly, all traces of her illness faded from view. She really was beautiful, in her personality, character and strengths. And that humbled him.

"Well," he said, "I guess I'll just have to bring you back later on then."

They had walked through all three sections of the gardens and Harry had gotten in two more questions (why was it named a conservatory garden and who were the two kids pictured in the fountain in the English garden) which brought his total up four questions. He had noticed that Kenzie was starting to look very tired and suggested they find a bench in the shade. No sooner had they sat down, then Kenzie's eyes closed.

Harry had been thinking about a fifth question as he gazed at the bronze statue in the English garden when he felt Kenzie's head hit his shoulder. He looked down and found her sound asleep, using his shoulder as her personal pillow. His first instinct was to wake her up but then he realized what kind of fatigue she must have been fighting to fall asleep that fast and that deep.

He settled himself in a more comfortable position and started to fall asleep himself when a bright flash of light startled him awake. He looked around everywhere but couldn't figure out where it had come from. Unfortunately, it was either that light or his sudden movement that woke Kenzie up as well.

"Sorry," Harry said, sitting up. At first he thought Kenzie had gotten a sunburn but then he realized they had been in the shade the entire time. Then he realized she was blushing. "What's the matter?"

"I, uh, I didn't mean to, you know."

"Fall asleep?"

She groaned and sat down on the bench a couple inches away from him. "I hate this! Every time I turn around I fall asleep."

"It's fine."

"You must think I'm most boring person in the world."

"No, not in the least."

"Argh," she dropped her head into her hands. Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too broadly. She had to be the most adorable girl he had come across. Then the unexpected happened: her stomach let out a voracious rumble.

Harry patted her shoulder gently. "It sounds like you could use something to eat now."

* * *

Kenzie stretched her legs out in front of her. They had ended up at the café he had originally pointed out and she was thankful that it seemed like it would stay down. She had already fallen asleep on the poor guy, she didn't want to end the evening by throwing up in front of him. He really didn't seem to mind her impromptu nap, having taken it all in stride.

The sun was starting to dip below the skyline and the bustle of the city still hadn't slowed. This was what she loved about the city, it never slept. It was immortal, unlike her. She frowned slightly. The city would continue to thrive, stay on it's cycle after she was gone. The doctor's remained hopeful that the tumor could be removed after it shrunk a little. But there was something inside of her that told her different.

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned to face her dinner companion. Harry sat across from her at the iron table that was sitting on the sidewalk. The sun was hitting his hair just right, picking up all the red in what she thought was brown hair. She was still wondering why he had chosen to spend his Saturday with her. He was very handsome and rich, surely he had girls standing in line, just waiting for him to look their way.

"Why me?"

His brow furrowed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you ask me out? I don't have any qualities that any guy in their right mind would want."

"Of course you do," he laughed incredulously. "You're smart and funny."

"I'm dying."

"You're not dead yet."

Kenzie fingered her locket. "You're right."

"So," he picked up his coffee mug, "since you're not dead, and you are smart, funny and pretty, would you like to get together tomorrow?" Then his confidence seemed to falter which Kenzie thought was very endearing. "If you're not busy, that is."

"Actually," she laid her hands flat on the table. "I spoke with Peter and Mary Jane last night. They invited me over to his Aunt's place for dinner."

"Oh, well that'll be nice."

"They told me you're more than welcome to come too."

He shrugged his shoulders then hunched them. Kenzie felt an excuse coming up and reached out to take his hand this time.

"You can come pick me up at my place and we'll head over together. How's that?"

He seemed to study her hand for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright. I'll come."

* * *

Long after Kenzie had gone to bed, the early morning Sunday newspapers were distributed throughout the city. Stacks of papers were dropped off at every newsstand from uptown to downtown. Every seasoned newsstand owner couldn't help but read the front page article on the Daily Bugle.

The front page was a full picture of two people fast asleep on a park bench. The bold headline read: "Saturday in the Park with Harry." In smaller print underneath the headline was printed: "Who is the mystery girl seen with the young head of OsCorp? Details inside."

And Eddie Brock had his first paycheck in his pocket from being in the right place at the right time.


	7. Rebuilding Bridges Part I

-1Author's Note: I'm so very sorry for the delay in this story! I have been very busy with work and family matters (not to mention my husband and I started ballroom dancing lessons) that I haven't have any time to write. This is just the first part of a chapter I'm working on but I figured it was better than nothing. I hope it appeases all my readers. I'll try to finish off the chapter by this weekend.

Free Fall

Chapter Six: Rebuilding Bridges (Part I)

Kenzie knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped outside her door. Harry was pacing beside a black Lincoln town car. He was tense and nervous. In an effort to get the day off on the right foot, she smiled broadly as she approached him.

"You shouldn't park here too long," she said as a greeting. "You could lose a hubcap or two in this neighborhood."

There was a brief smile that ghosted across his face before he opened the back door of the car. "Come on."

Kenzie checked her watch. "Am I late?"

"Just, get in. I'll explain."

She acquiesced to his hurried request and slid into the back of the car. She wondered if this was the same car that took her to the hospital that day or if he had a whole fleet of identical cars. Maybe they were just company cars?

"Have you seen the paper this morning?"

Kenzie drew her mind out of the car speculations and looked over at Harry. "I don't really read the newspaper. Why? Did something happen?"

He silently held up the Daily Bugle for her to see. She covered her mouth to keep a laugh from spilling out but Harry must have taken her response as more horror-stricken. "I'm so sorry about this, Kenzie. It's just because of that media mess with Octavius-"

"Harry, it's fine," Kenzie dropped her hand so he could see her grin. She took the crumbled up paper from him and smoothed out the creases. Another fit of laughter hit her and she only half way stifled it. "Not a very flattering photo is it?"

He finally seemed to relax. "I've seen better ones of me."

"Well, at least I wasn't drooling."

Both of them laughed at that and Kenzie took one last look at the picture. The photographer's name was in the corner and she recognized it.

"That little weasel."

Harry leaned over her shoulder. "Eddie Brock? You know him?"

"Not really. He keeps hanging around Gwen, asking her out or trying to at least. I've run him off a couple of times."

Harry let out a loud laugh and fell back against the leather seat. "You?"

Kenzie drew herself up and raised an eyebrow. "I can be very formable when I want."

"I'm sure you are." He seemed to regard her for a moment before speaking again. "You look rested today. Are you feeling better?"

"I am, thanks." True, she had only thrown up once this morning and stayed up to midnight practicing her wall-crawling, all in all it was a restful night. She always seemed to feel better on Sundays, having two days to recover from her treatment. However, Monday was back to radiation. "I guess we'll see if I really am feeling better at dinner though."

"If you can keep it down?"

"I was actually afraid of falling asleep in the pot roast, but you do make a valid point."

He looked unsure of whether to laugh or not so Kenzie smiled and he followed suite. "I have to say your attitude towards this cancer is much better than mine would be."

"Maybe that's why I have it and you don't. I'm a firm believer that we are not given more than we can handle. Everything that happens to us, good or bad, happens for a reason."

"What reason is that?"

It was the first time she had heard and seen a dark note creep into Harry's persona. He was staring out of the tinted glass window, a deep scowl etched onto his face. His muscles were tensed up under dress shirt he was wearing. She sympathized with him actually. She knew he had lost his father not that long ago and she had gone through an anger stage herself when her mother passed away.

"The reason is whatever comes our way has the purpose to make us better people. To turn us into the person we're suppose to become."

She went to reach to take his hand but when she bent her wrist back slightly, a web shot out and attached itself to the window by Harry's nose. Kenzie searched for an explanation as Harry recoiled from the web line. Before any words formed, he grabbed her wrist and turned it over. The tell-tale webbing was still protruding from her wrist. Kenzie smiled, reaching for a witty retort but the accusation in Harry's eyes silenced her completely.

* * *

He tried to stay mad, infuriated beyond all reason complete with bitter betrayal, he honestly tried. But when someone like May Parker looks at you, and gives you a hug that makes you believe she really is happy to see you, it's near to impossible to remain angry. Harry even tried to summon up a sense of indignation at seeing Kenzie and Peter with their heads together but he couldn't. Not anymore.

Without his father's voice following him, the constant drive for revenge was starting to fade. Looking at Peter and MJ as they came towards him with wide smiles and open arms all he could see was his friends. But he fell in the old role of giving everyone the cool brush off. Keep them at a distance and they can't hurt you. He shook Peter's hand but acquiesced to MJ's hug. He couldn't really stay mad at her for any reason.

"We weren't sure Kenzie could talk you into coming today," Peter said.

Harry stared directly at her. "She can be formidable when she wants to be."

She gave him a slightly annoyed look before following Aunt May into the kitchen. He felt guilty instantly. It really wasn't her fault she had followed in Spiderman's ways, was it? Come to think of it, he never did find out how Peter went from high school nerd to New York City's savior.

"You guys didn't have a fight did you?"

Harry stared at Peter for a couple heartbeats. The underlying current of the question was unmistakable to Harry but it went over MJ's head. Kenzie must have told him about the little webbing incident in the car. He wondered if MJ even knew of Peter's other identity or Harry's father's connection to it. If she did, she gave no indication of it.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. "We had a little disagreement."

MJ surprised him by shoving him in the direction of the kitchen. "Go make it right."

"You don't even know what it is."

She threw her arms up in the air. "Fine. Just don't 'disagree' with each other at the table. Aunt May is really happy we're all here." And she walked off into the kitchen.

"Talk about formidable," Peter said when she was out of earshot and Harry couldn't help but share a smile with his friend. Well, former friend. He rubbed his face with both of his hands. He didn't know anymore.

"Harry, you alright?"

Good old Pete. As far as he knew they were still on the outs but it never seemed to hamper his concern for Harry. It was in that moment that Harry realized this whole betrayal rift that occurred between them was terribly one-sided. Maybe Peter was telling the truth when he said that his father killed himself in the midst of battle. He had never lied to him before, why would he start now.

_You have to start somewhere with the lies._

No, Harry shook his head slightly. He could always trust Peter to have his best interests in mind, now was no different. Harry was the one that insisted that Peter was lying about the facts which meant that it was up to him to heal the rift between them.

"Yeah," he smiled and was surprised it wasn't as forced as he expected it to be. "I'm fine." Just then Kenzie decided to make an appearance in the room carrying what looked to be like mashed potatoes. She set them down on the table and looked directly at him. He tried to look apologetic but apparently she wasn't ready for it yet. One of her eyebrows lifted, which he had learned from MJ, was never a good sign and she disappeared back into the kitchen.

A slow smile spread across Peter's face. "What?"

Harry watched Kenzie waltz out of the room and even when she was mad at him he couldn't help but feel his stomach flip. He had never met anyone so filled with emotion, which stood out in stark contrast to his father's philosophy that any emotion was a sign of weakness. She personality burned so brightly she actually was starting to out shine his father's influence.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love."


	8. Rebuilding Bridges Part II

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Life just got terribly busy there for awhile. And I actually had to write this chapter under the influence of Tylenol Cold and Sinus, so please forgive the style of this chapter if it seems a little out there.

Free Fall

Chapter Seven: Rebuilding Bridges Part II

"So Kenzie," Aunt May said, breaking a few moments of silence that had settled over the group, "Peter tells me you work for the police?"

"Yes, I do. I'm an intern right now but I'm hoping for a permanent position when I graduate."

"And what position would that be?" the older woman pressed.

"A crime scene investigator for starters. I would like to make detective one day." Though that was highly doubtful right now, Kenzie tried to keep up with her most convincing smile. It seemed to appease Peter's aunt as she turned to discuss other matters with her nephew.

"Are you alright?"

Kenzie tried to react to Harry's whispered question as if he were an annoying buzzing in her ear but the attempt was only half-hearted. The truth was, she wasn't feeling alright. Sundays had always been her best day but now she felt shaky, weak and sick. The dinner was delicious and she enjoyed every bite but now the thought of it made her stomach do somersaults. It probably wasn't that out of the ordinary to feel this way, but she felt it was ominous.

She settled for an "I'm fine" and Harry retreated from her personal space, something that left her feeling oddly lonely. She'd give anything right now to just lean against him and fall asleep again. Sleep gave her a reprieve. But from the looks of things, she couldn't do that. Sure, he had shown some concern for her well-being but that look of condemnation on his face was terribly hard to forget. He might just be saving face in front of Peter, MJ and Aunt May. A shiver shook her body and Kenzie crossed her arms in front of her, trying to hide the movement. Why was it so cold in here?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked again.

Instead of leaning away from him this time, Kenzie leaned towards him. Being that close to her, she could feel the warmth he was giving off. "I'm just cold."

He put his arm around her and that took away some of the chill. She had tried to brush aside the little looks and touches that he would send her way as an unspoken apology but by now she was too cold and tired to keep up the appearance of being slighted. She was never one to hold a grudge either, it took too much energy in her opinion. So, despite that uneasy event in the limo, Kenzie laid her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't fall asleep again but within seconds, that promise was broken.

* * *

May Parker may not have had children of her own, but she had raised her nephew and knew a sick person when she saw one. Peter had told her all about Kenzie's condition with the cancerous brain tumor and May had steeled herself for the typical chemo patient to walk through the door. But Kenzie surprised her, on many different levels.

On the outside, Kenzie looked like a small framed, bohemian artist that often set up easels in the park and worked on their masterpieces in the open dressed with her broomstick skirt and t-shirt. Her fine featured face had the beginnings of that chalk white look of a cancer patient but there was still some color present and her curly black hair still looked thick and healthy. She wondered how long it would take to transform the pretty girl that had sat at the dinner table and regaled them with stories of her mother and their adventures into a bed bound cancer patient.

She had asked how Peter's classes were going and that had launched him into a detail description of a lab he was in the middle of doing. Quite frankly, he had lost her somewhere in the beginning of the account around "proton particles" but she nodded when appropriate and took joy in his enthusiasm of the subject. She glanced over at Kenzie, to see how the girl was holding up, and had to hide a small smile behind her tea cup.

Harry was still awake but his eyes had that glazed over look. Kenzie, on the other hand, was sound asleep with her head on his shoulder. She hadn't seen Harry for a very long time now and was pleasantly surprised when Peter had told her he might be coming today. She knew he had so much to cope with in the aftermath of his father's death and then taking over the company. She could see the strain in his face, making appear older than he was, despite him being the same age as Peter. Kenzie would be good for him, May decided. The girl seemed to have to have the kind of persona that forced people to slow down and relax.

But there was something that May noticed that caused her some concern. There was a pinkish-tinge to Kenzie's cheeks and neck. Every so often, May noticed the slight tremor to the girl's limbs, as if she were cold. She may not have been well informed about the treatments for cancer but she was fairly certain that should Kenzie develop something as simple as a cold, it could have serious consequences on her health. Just as she was about to say something, Harry moved to take off the sports coat he had worn.

"She's giving off more warmth than a space heater."

May leaned over and placed her palm on Kenzie's face. The heat she felt there was amazing in it's intensity. "She's running a terrible fever from the feel of it."

Harry's grip seemed to tighten on Kenzie's shoulder. "What should we do for her?"

"First," May set her cup and saucer down on the end table. "I think a cold compress on her face should be our first course of action." She went into the small bathroom and soaked a washrag in ice cold water before ringing out all the water and heading back into the living room. By the time she had gotten there, Kenzie was stretched out on the couch with all three young people staring down at her.

She smiled slightly and gently pushed Peter out of the way. "If she wakes up with all three of you staring down at her like that, you'll frighten her to death."

Harry, Peter and Mary Jane all smiled briefly before stepping away from the couch. Well, Peter and MJ stepped away, Harry stood rooted to the spot. May placed the rag on the back of Kenzie's neck and the girl's eyes flew open.

"Mom?" she gasped.

May was surprised at Kenzie's response but before she could get any answers, Harry reached down and gently took one of Kenzie's hands in his own and May understood the basic bond between them. As May dabbed the wet cloth to Kenzie's cheeks she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. So many children without parents: Peter, Harry and now Kenzie.

Kenzie seemed to calm down, most likely from the combination of the coolness of the cloth and Harry's rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. She closed her eyes again and seemed to quiet despite the fast beating of her pulse which May could see on her neck.

"What should we do?" MJ asked.

May folded the wash cloth and let it sit on Kenzie's forehead. "I think it might be best to take her to the hospital. Do you know the name of the doctor that's treating her?"

Three heads were shaking "no."

"Do you know what hospital it is that she's been going to for treatment?"

"I do," Harry spoke up. "St. Anne's."

"That's not that far from here," Peter said.

Harry had pulled out his cell phone and was asking the driver to bring the car to the front door. MJ touched May's shoulder.

"I'll stay here with Aunt May and wait to hear from you."

She nodded to both Harry and Peter, and both of them agreed. Harry scooped up Kenzie with surprising ease and Peter held the front door open for him. May watched as they got onto the elevator and the doors solemnly closed. She sent up a silent prayer that Kenzie would be fine, today as well as at the end of her treatment.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," MJ said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Of course she will," May turned around and tried to smile encouragingly. "Now, I haven't had the chance to hear about this show you're in."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was almost unbearable for Harry. Kenzie was folded up on his lap like a marionette on fire. The heat that was coming off of her in waves was actually making him sweat. It was either that, or having Peter wedged with him and Kenzie in the back seat of the town car.

"You didn't have to come, you know." Harry hadn't meant it in a mean way, but the look on Peter's face showed him otherwise, so he amended the comment. "I appreciate it though."

Peter relaxed somewhat. "That's what friends are for."

Harry wanted to apologize for the time wasted between them but just as the words were forming, the driver announced they had arrived at St. Anne's. Peter was out of the car and had opened the door for Harry before Harry had even realized his friend had left the car. Together, they were able to get Kenzie out of the car, who was completely oblivious to the activity around her and into the emergency room.

An African-American nurse, with braids half-way down her back, came running over to them as soon as they stepped through the doors. Harry caught a glimpse of her name tag and thought he read the name Doris. Whoever she was, she held some sway as a group of EMT's slid a gurney under Kenzie.

"Her name is Kenzie Marshall," Harry said. "She's a cancer-"

"I know who she is," the nurse cut him off. She shouted a lot of technical jargon before they pushed the gurney out of the ER and back into the bowels of the hospital, leaving Harry and Peter empty handed and heavy hearted.


	9. And Then There Were Two

Author's Note: Sinus infections…God's way of telling you to slow down…and write fan fiction! I'm back to my longer chapters now that I have some time to write. I'm absolutely loving writing this story and I'm so thrilled by the reviews! A huge thanks to everyone who's read this story, sticking with this story and reviewing this story. You guys rock and make this little girl very happy! Enjoy!

Free Fall

Chapter Eight: Then There Were Two

Kenzie woke up to the steady beeping of what she thought was her alarm clock. Funny, she didn't remember coming home last night from Peter's Aunt's. She blindly flailed her arm at the general direction of the beeping and when it connected, more alarms went off. Kenzie went to sit up but a sharp stinging in her left hand caused her to lay still.

"What did you do?"

Kenzie turned wild eyes to the nurse that just rushed into the room and silenced all the beeping. "Doris?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

She looked around the room and finally realized where she was. "How…why…"

Doris just chuckled slightly, before switching on the heart monitor again. "When I told you to make sure you had a support group, I didn't think you'd get it together that fast. Good looking boys too."

"Doris!"

The older woman shrugged. "They brought you in here about six hours ago with a 106 temperature."

"Six hours? They're not still here are they?"

Doris took Kenzie's pulse. "The one with the curly hair stayed. We tried to get him to go home, but he won't budge."

Kenzie looked around the room. She was hooked up to an IV, most likely an anti-biotic. She was also hooked up to a heart monitor, hence all the beeping and alarms when she smacked it. "Where is he now?"

"Last time I saw him," Doris laughed, "he was sound asleep in the waiting room."

"Well, can't he come in?"

Doris laid a hand on Kenzie's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

Kenzie felt like she was speaking another language. "Nothing's the matter, I just want him to see that I'm fine so he can go home."

Doris took the tissue box off of the night stand and passed it to Kenzie. "Then you better stop crying if you want him to think you're fine."

Kenzie reached up to her face and was shocked when her fingertips came away wet. She hadn't even realized she had been crying. Lying back against the pillows, she pulled a tissue out of the box and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Doris sat down on the side of the bed. "Kenzie, have you rested at all since you've started your treatment?"

"I've, uh, you know…"

"Not stopped at all."

"I've got my internship, Doris."

"And that's not going to help you if you don't rest now. Did you know Captain Stacey called here, asking to talk to your attending doctor to see how you were faring. I'd hate to give him this report. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Kenzie stared down, twisting the tissue in her hands. "When I was sleeping-"

"When you were unconscious, you mean."

"I kept having dreams of my Mom. I was telling stories about her at dinner and I guess that's what started it all."

"Ah yes," Doris smiled wistfully, "Fiona Marshall. One of my toughest patients. That's why I practically ignored you when you first came in for radiation. You reminded me so much of your mother. All mouth and determination."

Kenzie felt the tears slip down her face this time and just let them fall. "I miss her, Doris."

Doris pulled her into a fierce hug and let her cry. "I know, sweetie. I miss her too."

* * *

Harry tried to roll over but found his way blocked. Opening his eyes, he was faced with garish colored plastic chairs and once again was reminded of where he was and why. He looked at his watch and found it was 1:00 am and still no one had come to tell him anything. Deciding he might have to go demand answers, he got up and wiped his eyes, trying to clear the blurriness. No sooner had he stood up than the nurse that took Kenzie from him emerged from the restricted door.

"Are you Harry?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "Kenzie told me she thought you would be the one waiting. I'm Doris Quiah and I'm in charge of overseeing her treatment here. You're just lucky I happened to be covering a friend's shift."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"For now. We see this sometimes with cancer patients. The radiation and chemo leaves their bodies susceptible to any virus or infection that's out there. That's why we heavily suggest they limit their time in public and rest at home."

He should have realized that. Taking her to the gardens yesterday was not a good idea: lots of people and lots of pollen. "I took her out yesterday."

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. She just picked up an infection and needed a little help. It's actually encouraging that her body was running that high of a fever because it means her body was fighting. That's always a good sign."

He hadn't thought of it that way. "Can I see her?"

"As long as you don't stay for long."

Harry followed the nurse back through long corridors before coming to a door. Doris motioned for him to go in. Cautiously, he stepped into the darkened room and saw Kenzie, looking frail and washed out in the hospital bed. She smiled and waved feebly.

"Doris said you've waited all this time."

Harry shrugged. "I slept some."

A slow smile spread across her face. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. "No you didn't."

"Well, I tried. How are you feeling?"

She seemed to think about for a moment. "Tired."

"Can you go home?"

She shook her head. "Doris said I need to stay for observation. I also have my radiation treatment tomorrow so I may as well stay."

"I can come pick you up tomorrow, if you want."

"I've caused you so many inconveniences. How can you even offer to spend more time with me?"

"I wouldn't say you've caused me any inconvenience. You're just very…exciting."

"There's the word for it."

"Anyway," Harry felt like a kid who just caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "I kind of like you."

She stretched out her hand and he quickly took it. The heat had faded from the skin and her fingers were now starting to feel cold. "I like you too, Harry."

"So, what time is your radiation over tomorrow?"

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

"You know what they say, third time's a charm. Something has to go right for us."

Kenzie laughed. "The treatment usually ends around 2."

Harry nodded. That would give him time to get home, get some rest and stop by her apartment for a fresh pair of clothes. MJ had come to the hospital on her way home and dropped off Kenzie's purse, which Harry now had in his possession. He heard the nurse come back and stand at the door, his reminder that his time was up.

"Thank you, Harry. For everything you did for me."

He wanted to thank her for everything she had done for him but then he would have a lot of explaining to do and now was not the time. So instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. He hoped he hadn't overstepped his boundaries and judging from her smile, he hadn't.

"Get some rest."

She nodded. "You too."

* * *

Kenzie had to return to her hospital room after her radiation so Doris could look over her vitals one more time before releasing her back out into the public. Despite her solitude in radiation, Kenzie couldn't seem to shake this feeling of excitement.

"If you don't get that grin off your face, someone's going to think you're in love."

"What if I am, Doris?"

The older woman laughed. "If you don't know if you are or not, there's no one else to ask." Doris took Kenzie's pulse and counted silently before continuing her train of thought. "So, how did you meet him?"

"By chance. I needed some help with my studies so a friend recommended someone. He was probably the other guy with Harry last night at the hospital. Anyway, he invited me to go to a café and meet his girlfriend and discuss, uh, study times and Harry happened to have been there."

"How long have you know each other?"

"Three days."

"Three days, huh?" Doris wrote something down on the clipboard. "And already the poor boy had to bring you to the hospital and pick you up from your radiation treatment."

Kenzie scuffed her shoe on the linoleum. She had to wear the clothes from the previous night and they still felt damp from when the fever broke and she sweated. She felt like she had been on a week long camping trip with no shower and hated that Harry had to see her like this. "Doris, have you ever fallen in love in a short amount time?"

Doris wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Kenzie's arm. "Sure I have. With Mr. Denzel Washington every time he comes on the TV."

"I'm being serious," Kenzie laughed.

Doris regarded her with wise eyes. "Sweetheart, I met my husband on a Friday. By the next Friday we were engaged. Two months later, we were married."

"How long did it last?"

"Twenty years and counting. But let me tell you something, your mother lived her life by following her heart. From what I've come to know about you, you're just like her. Don't second guess yourself too much."

Kenzie mulled over that for a minute before asking her next question. "Doris, do you think I'm going to get better?"

"Of course you are. And don't think you're not going to get better."

Kenzie gave her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

There was knock at the door and Kenzie looked up to see Harry standing there with a bag in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Well lookie here," Doris was saying, "a man who still believes in giving flowers."

"Aw, Doris," Kenzie said, "don't you get flowers?"

"Hon, for my last birthday I got a cordless drill." She winked at Kenzie. "You'll understand in time." Then she turned to Harry. "She's free to leave but she needs to leave in a wheelchair. We'll see what you're made of then."

"Well, he did bring me flowers, Doris."

The nurse turned at the doorway. "Is that all it takes to get you to cooperate?"

"It helps."

Doris hmphed and looked at Harry. "Mr. Flowers, make sure she gets her rest."

"I'm on it," Harry replied and Doris left. He held up the bag and passed it to her. "I actually took the liberty of picking up some of your clothes from your apartment. I hope you don't mind."

Kenzie breathed a sigh of relief. "Absolutely not. Thank you so much." She took the bag into the bathroom with her and found a complete set of clothes along with a toothbrush and hairbrush. She quickly changed into the pair of jeans and t-shirt he had brought for her and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She shoved her old clothes into the bag while she brushed her teeth and was back out in less than five minutes. Harry was already standing there with the wheelchair ready to go.

"Harry, I really don't-" but shouting from the hallway cut her off. Both her and Harry went to the door and peaked out to see what the commotion was. Kenzie felt a strange tingling along the base of her neck, almost like a biological danger alarm. It felt strange and she laid a hand over the back of her neck hoping to stop the vibrating. She couldn't make out the words but something was definitely going wrong out in the waiting room.

She and Harry crept down the hallway, telling curious patients to go into invalids rooms and lock the doors. As they neared the doors that separated the rooms from the ER the tingling got worse. Kenzie peered through the side of the glass and saw what the trouble was. A kid, apparently strung out on drugs or lack thereof, was waving a gun around trying to influence the nurses at the station to hand over pills.

"He's going to hurt someone," Harry whispered, pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911. Kenzie agreed but it would take the police a while to get here and then get in the ER. He could take a hostage or kill someone before the police even showed up. Something had to be done now.

Kenzie ducked into a supply closet and grabbed a large bottle of some pain reliever, a surgical mask and hat. It wasn't the best disguise but it would have to work. She sure hoped the small amount of practice she had paid off. She climbed up the wall and settled herself on the ceiling, trying to become accustomed to the view. She crawled along the ceiling back out into the hallway. Harry was still on the phone but when he spotted her, shock turned him mute. Apparently, it was only temporary.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping him before someone gets hurt."

He looked wildly around him. "The cops are on their way."

"Shh…just move forward a bit so the doors open."

"No."

"Fine," Kenzie crawled right up to the door and waved a hand in front it. The doors remained closed. She looked back down at Harry who had a resigned look on his face.

"Look, I wanted to take you out to lunch. Don't get yourself killed." And he scooted forward enough for the doors to open. She nodded before crawling through them. Thankfully, no one in the ER stared up at the ceiling once they saw her. The gunman watched the door but when he didn't see anyone, he continued to shout his slurred threats at the nurses. Kenzie unscrewed the cap on the oversized pill bottle, amazed at the sticking ability of her feet. Once the cap was off, she hurled it at the gunman. It hit him square in the face, sending a shower of white pills all over the room.

Letting go of the ceiling, she dropped right in front of him and webbed the gun, yanking it out of his hand and sticking it to the wall. Then, feeling extremely grateful to Empire State University for making self-defense a required course for any criminologist, she executed a roundhouse that would have made Mr. Chou very proud. The criminal was out cold by the time she stood up.

A little kid came up to her with wide eyes. "Thank you, Spiderman."

"That's not Spiderman!" another kid called out. "That's Spider_woman_."

Kenzie tried not to laugh but instead, turned back to the sliding glass doors. She ran through them and tugged Harry to his feet. "We can get out the back." They ran through the maze of white hallways until a door marked emergency exit came into view. Kenzie barreled through it, ignoring the sirens that were set off. She and Harry stumbled out into the alleyway and she pulled off the mask and hat and tossed them into the dumpster. Only then did she start laughing.

* * *

Harry was still trying to process everything that happened. He had gone from picking up a very sick young woman from the hospital to watching her turn into a full blown hero while he stood by and watched. Well, he did call the police but she did all work. And that didn't necessarily sit well with him. He was struggling for words in the back alley behind the hospital when Kenzie burst out laughing.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

Of course he had. He watched the whole thing. He was about to say "I was there, wasn't I?" when she started talking again.

"That was unbelievable! It was so awesome! No wonder Spiderman does this all the time."

Her laughter and enthusiasm was infectious and he soon found himself laughing with her. "That was pretty cool."

_You're so weak. _

Harry choked on his laugh and it turned into a cough. He hadn't heard his father's voice in over two days, almost three. He was beginning to hope that he had finally beat back his father's restless spirit but apparently he was merely lying in wait.

_You stood by and watched this skinny, dying girl save you, Harry._

He could hear the disappointment dripping from every word. He looked over at Kenzie who was still laughing and jumping around like a four year old on Christmas morning.

_You've become nothing more than a damsel in distress. I've never been so ashamed._

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He was certain this would be the time he would lose his mind. But his mind stubbornly stayed logical and how could it not? Kenzie was standing in front of him, eyes bright from laughing so hard she had actually started to cry, a large smile lightening up her face. He could practically feel his father retreating from the situation in the presence of this bright soul.

"Harry, what's-"

He cut her off by slamming his mouth down on hers. He could feel the momentary shock that went through her but that was all it lasted before she settled herself in his embrace. He clung to her desperately, as if she were his lifeline. In that moment, he realized she was exactly that.


	10. Spiderwoman

Author's Note: Many many thanks to all my reviewers! Hugs out to you all! I've been feeling under the weather and your reviews have just made me feel better every time I get one! This chapter is just an excuse for me to write some fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it, just consider yourselves "fluff" warned.

Free Fall

Chapter Nine: Spiderwoman

Kenzie stared at the newspaper in disbelief. She was caught between being angry and laughing. The Daily Bugle had a fuzzy shot of her in the St. Anne's ER, surgical mask and all, dubbing her Spiderman's girlfriend. She never bought newspapers, not really caring too much about what they had in their pages but today she did. The story that was written was just as ridiculous as the headline.

"Who had Spiderman caught in his web of love" was the title of the article and Kenzie couldn't keep from laughing. By the end of the article, the only thing they had gotten right had been the fact she exhibited the same powers as Spiderman. She actually felt sorry for the doctors and nurses at St. Anne's. They were all under suspicion for being "Spiderwoman."

She thought back to the event, which had only happened yesterday, and smiled. The exhilaration of doing something good and brave made her feel better than she had in weeks. Peter had been particularly pleased with how it went down, praising her for the use of the surgical mask. Last night he had presented her with her own "Spidey" costume. It was basically the same design as his with some minor alterations. It even came with her own mask.

And Harry had kept his promise and took her out to lunch afterwards. Not that she was that interested in food after a radiation treatment, saving the patients and nurses in the ER, and having a knee-weakening kiss planted on her afterwards. She swore she slept through the whole night with a smile on her face. Her lips still tingled if she thought about it too much.

"And here comes little Ms. Smiles."

"Morning, Doris." Kenzie dropped her backpack by the nurse's station. "How are you today?"

"Not as happy as you are apparently." Doris was smiling despite her comment. "Did he kiss you?"

"How did you know?"

Doris playfully tapped Kenzie's cheek. "It's written all over your face. Besides, I knew he was a smart boy."

"He is," Kenzie agreed and walked down the hall with Doris towards the radiation room. "He's really sweet, too."

Doris fixed her with a look before opening the door to the radiation room. "He didn't make you sit in the wheelchair did he?"

Kenzie found herself momentarily speechless. How could she explain her exit from the hospital without giving away her secret identity. "Well, there was all that commotion that was going on out front so we went out the back."

"You're the one that set off those alarms?"

"We thought it would bring the police faster."

Doris gave her a hard look, as if she knew Kenzie wasn't being entirely up front, before shooing her into the room and closing the door.

* * *

Kenzie's nurse, Doris, was giving Harry a very serious eye as he waited for Kenzie to emerge from her treatment. He actually felt like he was back in high school under a teacher's stare, a teacher that already knew you did something wrong. It was very unsettling. He tried to get distracted with magazines or other people, but whenever he glanced over at the nurse's station, there she was, staring him down. Well, maybe he could confront the problem head on.

He waved and smiled. "Hi, Doris."

She gave him a very unconvinced look and started to walk towards him. It was everything he had him not to jump up and run. She stopped right next to his chair and crossed her arms.

"Did you set those alarms off yesterday?"

He felt like he was back in the principals office again. "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded curtly. "Honesty, that's good." And then she sat down. "I've known Kenzie for awhile now, ever since she was sixteen and her mother came in here with cancer. It breaks my heart to see her fighting the same thing that took her mother. She's a very special girl."

"Yes, she is."

"Quiet, I'm still talking."

Harry went to say "yes ma'am" but quickly swallowed it. Apparently you don't mess with Doris.

"Like I said, Kenzie is very special to me and if you break her heart, I'll break your face." She smiled pleasantly after that last comment. "Alright?"

Quite frankly, he was afraid to say anything at this point. Threatened by a nurse…that was definitely new.

"You can talk now," Doris said.

"Yes, ma'am. I break her heart, you can break my face."

Doris patted his knee. "Good boy."

Harry watched her walk back to the nurse's station and she never looked in his direction again. She did walk away briefly but when she came back Kenzie was in tow. He liked seeing her at those moments when she didn't know he was there. Whenever she was with him she always had a smile on her face, which was definitely a good thing, but he liked the quiet moments when he could just study her face and learn her expressions. Right now, she just looked tired. But then she saw him and her whole face lit up. He wondered how she managed to do that.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," she said before coming over and giving him a hug.

"No, not long at all. Doris came over and kept me company."

Kenzie leaned back and seem to study his face very seriously before turning around towards the nurses station. "Doris, what did you do to him?"

The nurse looked up with raised eyebrows. "What makes you think I did something to him?"

"His eyes are screaming. Did you give him that 'break her heart, I'll break your face' speech?"

Doris closed up the file she was working on and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kenzie gave his arm a slight push. "Come on, Harry, let's get you away from the crazy nurse."

He tried to stifle a laugh with a cough but as he was leaving he heard Doris say "I heard that!" He and Kenzie stumbled out into the daylight and started laughing together.

"My eyes were screaming?"

Kenzie laughed. "The guy that I was dating when my mom was sick got the same treatment from Doris and she effectively drove him off. She just told me now that she likes you so you must have gotten her stamp of approval somehow. I figured she must have given you 'the talk.'"

"And what a talk it was." Harry reached and slipped his hand around Kenzie's. "Where would you like to go to lunch?"

"When you pick me up from my treatments are you always going to take me out to lunch?"

"If you'll let me."

"Well, I won't. Not today."

Harry was shocked at the blatant remark. Before he could question it however, she had continued.

"It's my treat today."

"No, you don't-"

"I know. But I want to. Besides, think of this as a thank you for letting me sleep on you, not once but twice, this weekend." She laughed. "You must think I'm most boring person in the world."

"Hardly." And to prove his point, he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't as desperate as yesterday's kiss in the alley, but it conveyed his feelings for her. And when he pulled back, she still had that silly grin on her face like she did all day yesterday.

"Why is it my legs feel like they're going to give out on me whenever you do that?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. "I think that may be a symptom of something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, because I've been feeling it too."

She wrapped her arms around his back. "And what do you think we have, Dr. Osborn?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Kenzie smiled up at him. "I know I am."

He ducked his head to kiss her again when a bright flash of light drew his attention elsewhere. Kenzie followed his gaze and then narrowed her eyes. All Harry could see was bleached blonde spikes sticking up from behind a camera lens.

"Eddie Brock!" Kenzie shouted.

A cheeky looking face popped up from behind the lens. "Kenzie Marshall! I thought that was you!"

"Listen to me you little jerk," Kenzie stalked towards the photographer and all Harry could do was watch the confrontation and not laugh. Kenzie snatched the camera out of Eddie's hand and pulled the film out in one swift motion before handing it back to Eddie.

"Aw, come one, Kenz!"

She poked him in the chest with her finger. "Don't you call me 'Kenz' or anything else like that. And the next time you snap a picture of us, I promise you, I will cut you off."

Eddie laughed slightly and started to say something when Kenzie moved her finger from his chest to his face.

"And when I say cut you off, I'm not talking mid-sentence."

Harry couldn't take it anymore, the look on Brock's face was priceless. He turned his back on the situation and tried to look interested in the street signs. Only a couple seconds ticked by before Kenzie returned to his arm.

"Sorry about that."

"You were right," Harry said with a grin, "you can be formidable."


	11. A Difficult Proposal

Free Fall

Chapter Ten: A Difficult Proposal

Kenzie couldn't think of a time when she had felt completely in step with life. She had spent the last three weeks taking her classes, working open/shut cases with the police department, and on nights that she felt up to it, she went web slinging with Peter. Any other free time she had was spent with Harry, who was making sure she was getting rest. Five nights out of seven Peter, MJ and Harry would come to her apartment and have dinner on the rooftop of her building which Kenzie had turned into a citified garden. The other two nights were left to just Harry and herself.

She was surprised at the tension that seemed to permeate the air whenever Peter and Harry were in close proximity but as the weeks had gone on the tension seemed to fade. She had asked Harry what had happened between him and Peter and he had shrugged it off, saying "nothing that can't be fixed." And as all four sat around the patio table, laughing over the day's events, Kenzie believed whatever had happen, had been fixed.

The only negative thing that had happened was the loss of her hair. The first day a chunk had fallen out, Kenzie when to the hair dresser and had her head shaved. It had shocked her friends and co-workers but they ultimately got over it. MJ had actually brought over a couple wigs from the theater she was working at for Kenzie to try on. Whenever she went to work or class, she usually wore one but when it was just the four them, Kenzie didn't wear any covering on her head.

"Well," Kenzie said, "I have a story to top all of your stories. I had to look through a woman's mental health records today to see if there were any indications of mental instability. Apparently, she believed she was Emeril and chased her husband around the kitchen with a butcher knife yelling 'bam.'"

"Did you find anything?" MJ asked.

"No, nothing. I guess it just proves any one of us can just go nuts at any point in time."

They all shared a laugh and settled into a comfortable silence. You still couldn't see the stars from all the city lights around them but the moon was in it's full glory. Everything seemed perfect in that moment. Then the phone rang, shattering the quiet. Kenzie had forgotten to bring it up on the rooftop with her but she could hear the answering machine from where she was seated. After the beep, a southern accent drawled up to the rooftop.

_Kenzie, sweetheart, it's Daddy. _

Kenzie groaned and MJ smacked her arm.

_I just wanted to let you know that since you've been so busy you can't come down to Oklahoma, I've decided to take my vacation in New York City. I'll be there tomorrow. Hope to see you soon sweetheart. Love ya. _

"He has got to be kidding," Kenzie looked down through the open staircase. "He can't be serious."

"What's the big deal?" Harry shrugged. "So we get to meet your Dad?"

"The big deal is he's been completely absent for most of my life. And then he thinks he can just show up and camp out with me for who knows how long?"

"You haven't told him yet," Peter stated. "You haven't told him you have cancer."

Kenzie sunk down in her chair under the scrutiny of the others. "It hasn't come up in conversation."

"Well, he'll find out when he gets here," Harry stated.

Kenzie absently ran a hand over her shaved head. "I can always say I joined the Skinheads."

"You need to tell him the truth," Harry said.

Kenzie knew they were right. And what better way to break the news than in person. "Fine. I'll tell him when he gets here."

"Good," Harry leaned forward in his chair. "And I have something that might cheer you up."

It wouldn't be the first time he had surprised her with a gift. Kenzie had thought of discouraging him from giving her things but she soon realized that was how he dealt with her illness. He couldn't heal her but he could get a smile out of her with a well-meaning surprise. The last thing he had given her was a large potted Gerber daisy that was sitting in the corner of the rooftop. She waited and Harry placed a black velvet jewelry box in front of her on the table.

Kenzie's heart stopped. They had known each other for barely a month, surely he couldn't be proposing to her. However, the size of the box in front of her was a ring size. She had taken Doris' advice and followed her heart in this matter. If asked, she would readily admit that she loved Harry, very much. And based on his words and actions, his feelings were the same. But ever since she had seen the aftermath of her parent's marriage she had vowed to never get married herself. If it didn't work, you were left with wounds that never healed and it just wasn't worth it in her mind.

"Well," MJ said, "open it."

Kenzie took a deep breath and opened the ring box. She let it out in a relieved rush. "Just what I always wanted," she reached in and pulled out the object. "A spool of thread."

Peter looked confused and MJ looked ready to pounce on Harry for her idea of a cruel joke. But Harry remained steadfastly amused by the situation. He reached over and took the thread from Kenzie. He broke off four lengths of thread and returned the spool to the box.

"I know it's taken me a while to realize the obvious," he started, taking two of the threads and twisted them together. "Pete and MJ have known each other forever and will probably outlive us all. Then," he took a third string and added it to the other two, "I came along and they welcomed me into their friendship. And now, we've added a fourth friend." He took the final string and wounded it around the other three and gave it a good tug. "The obvious is that four threads bound together is much stronger than just one." He made a loop on one end and tied it onto Kenzie's fingertip. "You need to realize that you have that strength at your fingertips for whatever you need, whenever you need it. That's what friends are for, to help in times of need, to support you when you're too weak and to love you no matter what."

Kenzie realized he must have had the ring in the palm of his hand because no soon had he ended his speech than the simple diamond ring slid down the 4 string-twisted thread and onto her finger. It was a beautiful ring, exactly what she would have picked out.

"Well?"

Peter and MJ were sitting on the edges of their seats, MJ was already crying. Harry was looking like he could barely stay still waiting for her answer and Kenzie hated to give it. All she could see in her mind's eye was her mother curled in a fetal position sobbing because Dad had left for good. She looked hard into Harry's face and couldn't possibly imagine him doing the same to her but how could she be sure? Her mother probably never thought her father would leave her when she agreed to marry him.

Kenzie laid the ring on the table. "No," she whispered before fleeing from the rooftop.

* * *

Harry kept up the appearance of being let down but fine, though he had the feeling Pete and MJ knew him better than that. All three of them quietly cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen, not really knowing where Kenzie had gone. They had heard a door slam shut but didn't know if it was the front door or maybe the bedroom door. None of them wanted to venture a look either. Harry said good bye to Pete and MJ and opted to stick around in case Kenzie came back. With as much crime fighting as she had been doing she could have swung her way half-way to Boston by now. Without knowing what else to do, he headed back up to the rooftop. 

He was surprised at how much he like Kenzie's apartment. It was about 1/64th the size of his place but just seemed to ooze "home." He felt comfortable here, at peace. He had only ever been back to the penthouse to sleep, shower and change clothes. All his time was spent either at the office or with Kenzie and he had never been happier in his life. His father's voice had quieted for weeks now and he was enjoying this new found freedom.

He picked up the ring from the table, no one had dared touch it since Kenzie left it there, and put it back into the box. He had never given much thought to actually marrying someone. He had this vision that he would be a confirmed bachelor for the rest of his life, rattling around in that oversize penthouse till he drank himself to death. Come to think of it, he hadn't had a drink since he met Kenzie. She had just turned everything in his life upside down for him, or more appropriately right side up.

"Hey."

Harry turned around in his chair to see Kenzie stepping cautiously across the rooftop. He jumped to his feet. "If you want to be by yourself, I can leave."

She tired shook her head. "No, don't. Peter and MJ left?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago."

Kenzie sank down into the chair next to Harry's and he followed her lead. Her eyes were bloodshot and he felt responsible for that. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have talked to you more about this."

"No," she said, "we've both come to the conclusion that we enjoy being around each other since all our spare time is spent together. We're best friends and love each other very much. If I had been keeping up with things I would have seen this coming."

"You make it sound like a hurricane or tornado."

Kenzie rubbed her forehead. "That's what it feels like."

"Is it me?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Then what is it?"

Kenzie fidgeted for a moment and Harry gave her all the time she needed. "It's…complicated."

Harry had to catch himself before laughing. Complicated. "More complicated than having a brain tumor, being bitten by a radioactive spider and turning into Spiderman's new 'girlfriend' as the Bugle put it?" More complicated than being the son of the Green Goblin and hearing your father's voice demanding revenge? He had never told her that part of story but perhaps now was the time. If she was concerned about complications then perhaps laying everything out on the table was the wisest move. He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Come on, I want to show you something. You can tell me all about this complicated matter on the way."

She nodded and took his hand, a positive step in his mind. He only hoped taking her to the penthouse and showing her the room he had locked up for the past month was going to have a positive outcome. He watched Kenzie lock up her apartment and they headed for the elevator. He was thankful he had told Charles to wait tonight. His original plan had included going out to celebrate with Pete and MJ. At least he and Kenzie wouldn't have to have a serious conversation in the back of a cab. Once the door to the car was closed, Kenzie started talking.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all Harry said. "Now, what's the complication on your end?"

She stayed quiet for a few moments and just looked out the tinted windows of the town car. "My mother loved this city. She grew up here, knew every alleyway and shortcut there was to know. She taught me to love this city too and I know it like the back of hand now. Don't tell Peter that." A ghost of smile brushed across her face but it was fleeting. "My Dad worked with a traveling bull riding show that had a stop here in the city. He went out on his own one day to see the sights and got hopelessly lost.

"My mom was driving a cab at the time to pay off her student loans and that's how they met. She took the rest of her shift and just drove him around showing him all her favorite places as well as the famous ones. They got married shortly after that and had me. But Dad's heart wasn't here, he wanted to go back to Oklahoma where he was from. So one day, he just left. I guess he expected my mom and me to follow him down there but Mom was so rooted to the city she couldn't bear the thought of leaving it." Kenzie spread her hand on the window, as if she were touching the buildings they were passing. "Shortly after he left, my mom was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. I remember her lying in bed and crying. I never could figure out if she was crying over dad or the cancer. I still can't figure it out. I just don't want that to be us, Harry. My parents were in love when they got married and something happened, something unexplainable, that tore them apart."

Harry pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "That was your parent's story, not ours. We get to write our own story."

"But I feel like I'm following in my mother's footsteps. I don't want to repeat her mistakes."

"Well, for starters, I'd make a lousy cowboy so you don't have to worry about me running off to Oklahoma." He felt Kenzie shake a little with laughter before relaxing against him. "Who we are and what we become doesn't hinge on who our parents were. Trust me on this."

The car rolled to a stop and Harry took a deep breath. It was time to face his demons for once and for all.

* * *

Kenzie was exhausted. She hadn't told anyone about her parents but it left her feeling strangely relieved. Someone knew the history behind her and didn't think it would affect the future that was before them. Doris' words of "trust your heart" kept running through her mind and she was close to doing just that. When she stepped out of the car, she was surprised to see that they were in front of Harry's penthouse. She had only been there a couple times. It was a rich man's world in that house and it made her feel terribly uncomfortable. That was why Harry didn't bring her here that often. 

"Trust me," he said and took her hand. She braved a smile and nodded. The ride up in the elevator was enough to make her scream. She hated elevators to begin with but the amount of time it took to get from the lobby to the penthouse was almost unbearable. The doors opened and the dark lobby of the house greeted them. It was too late for Bernard to be there. Kenzie had only met the older man once but had found him interesting, much more interesting than the house.

She followed Harry through the maze of hallways and rooms till he came to a set of large cherry doors. She had asked him what was in that room but he had dismissed it as a really boring office and moved on with the tour. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. When he turned on the room's lights she was surprised at the dust that coated everything.

"How long have you kept this room locked up?" she asked.

"About a month now."

That was the same amount of time that they had known each other. He must have locked it up when they first met. "What room is this?"

He looked around the room as if he were seeing it for the first time. "It was my father's office." He pointed to a large portrait that hung on the wood paneling of the room. Kenzie stood under the unflinching gaze of Norman Osborn and felt that familiar buzzing on the back of her neck. "Spider-sense" as Peter called it.

"I think the artist really caught his essence," Harry said quietly.

"I don't know," Kenzie said, "he looks very angry."

Harry leaned down next to her and whispered, "That's what I meant."

Kenzie let out a laugh and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean-"

"I know." He gave the picture one last look which took all the joking out of his face. Kenzie felt she was really seeing Harry for the first time, stripped down to all the hurt and disappointment he had suffered in life. Now she knew the cause. There was a cruelness to Norman Osborn's face, cold and calculating. She saw nothing of that in Harry's face or demeanor.

"You're right."

He looked down at her in surprise. "What?"

"Our parent's don't determine who we are in life. You're nothing like your father from the looks of it. And we're not my parents. I say we go for it." Kenzie looked up at his surprised face. Then he did the strangest thing and looked back over his shoulder at the full length mirror in the study. He stared at it for a while, as if he were trying to make a difficult decision, but then turned back to Kenzie. "Are you sure?"

She stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes."

* * *

Author's Note: I have to give credit where credit is due…The Emeril thing is from a fantastic author, Jodi Picoult, from her new book "Nineteen Minutes." It was just too funny, I had to use it. Also the proposal scene was inspired by the proposal scene from Stepmom. 


	12. A MidWest Invasion

Free Fall

Chapter Eleven: Mid-West Invasion

"Yo, check out Miss M's bling bling!"

Kenzie instinctively put her hand behind her back, hiding the engagement ring. Leave it to the kids she had been taking chemo therapy with to point out something like that. Unfortunately, Keshia's announcement had set off all the kids there today, even Penny Marko, who was going through her last session of chemo.

"Are you married?"

"No, stupid, that means she's going to get married."

"What hand is it on?"

"What's his name?"

"Hey!" Doris' shout quieted everyone and the kids went back to their chairs and settled down. "I'm sure if you're all quiet and take turns asking Miss Marshall about her engagement, she'll be more than happy to answer your questions."

Kenzie sat down and took deep breaths as Doris hooked her up. She still hated being hooked up to the IV and couldn't help but squirm somewhat. Once Doris had finished she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Now, I go first. When did he ask?"

Kenzie should have expected Doris to want to know the whole story before anyone else. "Last night, he asked at dinner when we were eating with friends."

"And you said yes I take it?"

"Actually, I said no. But then when I thought about it, I said yes."

Doris chuckled. "That poor boy."

"What's his name?" one of the kids shouted.

"Harry," Kenzie answered.

"Did he kiss you?"

Kenzie was thankful she was already sitting down, remembering that kiss he had given her after she had yes. "Oh, yes he did."

A chorus of "ewws" issued forth.

Kenzie and Doris rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Did you set a date yet?" Doris asked.

Kenzie shook her head. "He said it didn't matter to him when we have the wedding but I'm thinking it should be soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know," Kenzie shrugged, "What are you doing next Saturday?"

"A week and half? You're going to plan your wedding in a week and half?"

"It's going to be a small wedding. We didn't want a big production. You wouldn't believe how the press follows him."

"Are you marrying Prince Harry?" one teenage girl asked.

"No," Kenzie laughed. "Harry Osborn."

A couple parents nodded their heads in recognition while the kids went back to their plastic action figures and coloring books. Kenzie looked over at one little boy and saw him playing with a Spiderman figure and had to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing.

"So next Saturday then?" Doris was still looking skeptical.

"My Dad's coming into town today. I figured he would want to be a part of the ceremony so," Kenzie finished with a shrug. "But, uh, Doris?"

"Yeah?"

"I need some help picking out something to wear," Kenzie ran a hand over her shaved head. A regular wedding gown wasn't going to look right with a shaved head and she was really getting to despise the wigs. Fall had entered into New York City and last Saturday she and Harry had gone on a hat shopping spree. He had bought her far more than what she needed but she now had a hat for every occasion.

Doris was still trying to look severe but Kenzie could see the telltale signs of a wide smile beginning to creep across her face. "I know just the place."

* * *

"Are you sure this looks alright?"

Kenzie looked Harry over again and nodded. "Of course it looks alright."

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had worn jeans. His wardrobe consisted of tailored suits, dress pants and dress shirts. When they had spent the day shopping for hats for her, she had insisted he buy a pair of jeans for when her dad came to visit. He would have thought she would have him decked out in Armani with his Rolex. But there he stood in her living room, Calvin Klein jeans, Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt and sneakers. Not exactly dressed for success in his book but Kenzie seemed more than pleased with his appearance.

"Did you tell your Dad about next Saturday?"

Kenzie was busily straightening up the apartment, though even Harry could tell she was having difficulty finding things to straighten. "Uh, no, not yet."

"So he's just going to get a couple of major bombs dropped on him in one night?"

She stood up from fluffing the throw pillows on the couch. "No, I just planned on telling him about the wedding tonight and save the cancer announcement for sometime later on in his stay."

"If anything, the cancer should come first. He needs to know that."

Kenzie sat down on the couch and twisted the pillow in her hands. "I don't know how he'll handle it. I don't know if he can."

Harry sat down next to her and pulled the pillow out of her grasp. "He'll handle it because you're handling it."

She gave him a "yeah right" look and put his arm around her shoulders. "You are. You have some bad days but you never lose your humor." And it was true. There were some nights that he stayed with her because she was crying so hard and couldn't stop. It was a side of herself that she showed to no one else, not even Peter and MJ. There were times when the fear and frustration were so great and she would break. That was when he stayed by her side, holding her and trying to bring some kind of comfort. If he was honest with himself, those times scared him. That was when her doubts of getting better became his own doubts. But by the morning, she would compose herself and face the day with her steely determination.

"Come on," he said as he pulled to her feet, "I want to practice dancing again with you so I know what to do next Saturday."

She gave a slight laugh but turned on her stereo anyway. Michael Buble poured out of the speakers and he took up the classic dance hold that Kenzie had taught him. As usually, she had to fix the hand that placed on her back as it inevitable ended up too high or too low.

"I'll get it by the wedding," he promised.

"I know you will."

He waited till he heard the right measure of music start and then began the basic steps for the foxtrot that she had taught him. It was an easy and fun dance that Kenzie had promised looked great when it was being executed correctly. It was enough to wow the small crowd that would be gathered but it just didn't feel like them. Sure, he was more traditional in his suggestions for the wedding but Kenzie was naturally a rule breaker. He started thinking too much and ended up missing a step and getting her toes.

"Sorry."

She laughed it off. "No problem. What were you thinking about?"

Well, honesty was the best policy when it came to her. "I just think this is a little too stuffy for us."

"We can always try the cha cha again."

"No, no please." She had taught him the basic steps which he got down once she made him do them for a solid hour. But then she had told him that was only half of it, the other half was how you moved your knees and hips. The only hip movement he could do in a dance was the twist, and even that was hit and miss.

"How about the funky chicken?"

"How about," he said, reaching over and turning on the radio, "we dance our own way." Elvis Presley's "A Little Less Conversation" started and he was pleased to see Kenzie throw caution to the wind. All proper dancing etiquette went out the window and soon they were laughing so hard at their antics, the dance had disintegrated into sitting on the floor and wiping the tears from their eyes.

"That would look so much better than the foxtrot," Kenzie teased.

"You said they have freestyle competitions in ballroom. We could just call it that."

"Well," Kenzie leaned back on her elbows, "the free would work but I'm afraid there's no style involved. But we might be able to work something out."

Harry leaned over to kiss her when a loud knock on the door stopped him just centimeters away. He would have kissed her anyway but she had turned her head towards the door.

"It's probably my Dad."

"Then we better open door."

Harry helped her to her feet and watched as she straightened her shirt and took a deep breath. He honestly didn't know what to expect her father to be like. Kenzie had never spoken about him in great detail, other than he lived in Oklahoma, had his own ranch and was a cowboy. But that still didn't prepare him for who walked through the door.

He looked to be the same height as Kenzie but Harry couldn't tell for certain due to the large hat that was on his head. He came through the door with a boisterous "Hey Darlin'" and wrapped Kenzie in a hug. Harry had to stifle a laugh. Kenzie was a very affectionate person but only with people she deemed close friends. Clearly, her relationship with her father hadn't made it into that category yet.

He also realized why she wanted him to dress so casual. Her father was in a pair of jeans, with a button down shirt, cowboy boots and a huge silver belt buckle. He wondered how in the world her father got through the Bronx without getting mugged. The older man released his daughter when he caught sight of Harry standing a few feet behind Kenzie.

"Now, who is this?"

Kenzie gently disentangled herself and quickly retreated to Harry's side. "Dad, this is Harry Osborn. He's my fiancé."

Harry extended his hand and almost wished he hadn't. Her father had the strongest grip he had ever felt and secretly wondered if the man was just trying to break his hand for the sole purpose of keeping it off his daughter.

"Joe Marshall. Funny, Kenzie here hasn't said anything about you."

Harry pulled his hand free and crossed his arms behind him so he could flex his fingers. "Kenzie and I haven't been together for long, sir. That and she's had other issues to deal with as well." And apparently, that was all that had to be said. Joe regarded Kenzie with a crestfallen face.

"You've got cancer, don't you sweetheart?"

Harry watched Kenzie's face carefully but the only tell-tale sign of her being upset was a brief twinge around her mouth.

"Yeah, Dad, I do. It's a brain tumor," she pointed to the space between her eyes. "They've been doing chemo and radiation to make it smaller so they can operate. I go for a CAT scan and MRI in three weeks."

"You alright? How are ya feeling?"

"I'm fine, really." She smiled slightly and took Harry's hand. "I've made some very good friends who've helped me a great deal."

Joe Marshall just stared at the Harry and Kenzie, and Harry felt a momentary brush of panic. What if he didn't like him, didn't think he was good enough for his daughter? Harry could hear whispers in the back of his mind that sounded like his own father's voice reminding him of what a failure he was. But suddenly, Joe's face lit up with a large smile and he practically lunged at Harry.

"Welcome to the family, son!"


	13. One Step Forward

I have to say this…I have the best reviewers in the world! A special thanks to tactac, Captain Napalm, hopeless romantic121, Padme4000 and Berries-R-Blue and the many others who have reviewed. I look forward to each and every one of your reviews! Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review! You make this story even more of a joy to write!

Free Fall

Chapter Twelve: One Step Forward…

Kenzie stretched her muscles and settled back into the comfort of the bed. From where she was laying she could see Harry's black suit hanging next to her white one in the hotel closet. Doris hadn't disappointed her when she helped pick out her wedding outfit. She ended up wearing a tailored white pants suit, scarf and a white newsboy's cap to cover her lack of hair. The red dahlias she had carried down the aisle were sitting in a crystal vase on the small table in the room. It had been a small, simple wedding that truly was the best day of her life.

"Good morning, Mrs. Osborn."

Kenzie didn't even try to hide her smile as Harry tightened his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "I had a really strange dream last night."

"What about?"

Kenzie laughed slightly. "I was a singer and I wrote this one lyric, just one and it made me famous. Everyone was moved it and I never had to write anything else again."

"That sounds like some lyric. What was it?"

"'I remember my wife in white.'"

"I can relate to that."

"Maybe I should try to set it to music and see what happens."

Harry laughed and started running his hands down her arms. She had no idea her body was an instrument till he had played a symphony on her skin last night. Just as she starting to turn towards him, her cell phone starting ringing.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groaned.

"Do you have to answer it?" he murmured against her neck.

"Everyone that has my number knows where I am." Kenzie pulled herself away from the inviting bed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Kenzie?"

"Doris?"

"I honestly hadn't expected you to answer," Doris paused slightly before continuing. "I'm really sorry to ruin your honeymoon like this but Emma Marko insisted I call you."

"What's the matter? What happened?"

"It's Penny Marko. She was admitted this morning with a very high fever. We've been working with her for over five hours now and she's still fighting. Emma was begging me to call you."

Emma? Emma Marko hadn't said more than two words to her since they first met in the chemo room. It had actually left Kenzie speechless.

"Kenzie?"

"Yeah, Doris, I'll be there. Tell her to hang on."

"Thanks sweetie. And tell your new husband thanks too."

"You bet." Kenzie shut the phone and started grabbing her clothes. Harry had silently started doing the same.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Penny Marko was admitted to the hospital this morning with a fever and her mother was begging Doris to call me."

"Marko? Isn't she the woman that never talks to you?"

Kenzie pulled her shirt over her head and gave Harry a sympathetic look. "Yeah, that's why I feel I need to be there."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll call downstairs and get a cab."

"What about our plane tickets?"

"I'm sure we can find someone to give them to. We can always go to Bermuda in the next few days."

Kenzie leaned down and kissed him. "Thank you."

* * *

Kenzie was met by Doris at the nurse's station in the ICU. She could tell the older woman was in "doctor" mode.

"Where your new husband?"

Kenzie fingered her mother's locket nervously. "He went to go get us some breakfast. He'll be up shortly."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't worry about it. How is she?"

Doris shook her head. "Her temp got up to 107. We just took her out of her third ice bath and we're starting to see it fall but not by that much."

Doris led her right into the room where Penny was hooked up to an IV full of antibiotics. Emma sat at the girl's bedside, looking washed out and exhausted. Her tired eyes had black circles under them and her face was pinched. Kenzie laid a hand on the mother's shoulder, letting her know she was there. Emma turned her exhausted eyes up to Kenzie.

"I didn't know who else to call."

"That's fine," Kenzie said, pulling up a chair.

"It's just, Penny likes you so much."

"I like Penny too. I like you both."

And just like that, the strong mother façade cracked and fell to pieces. Emma started to sob and Kenzie quickly pulled her into a hug. Through the gulps of air the woman was pulling into her lungs, Kenzie heard Emma's mantra, "I didn't know who else to call."

Kenzie stayed in that position till Emma had worn herself out with crying and worrying. Between Doris, Harry and Kenzie, Emma was able to be moved to the other bed in the hospital room. Doris closed the privacy curtain to keep that side of the room dark and also buffer the noise. While Doris did that, Kenzie sank back down next to the bed. A cup of coffee was shoved into her hand and she looked up to see Harry taking the other seat.

"How is she?"

Kenzie rubbed her eyes. "Her temperature is down to 101, which sounds high but it's actually very good. She should be waking up soon."

Harry took a sip of the coffee and pulled a face. "Let's put some of this in her IV, that'll wake her up for sure."

"I should have told you there was a Starbucks one and half blocks over."

"Which direction?"

"East."

"Ah. I went north."

"Gert's café?"

Harry laughed. "You never cease to amaze me."

Kenzie went to say something when Penny stirred.

"I'm going to call Peter and let him know that we didn't leave," Harry said, standing up.

Kenzie nodded and leaned over the side of bed, taking Penny's hand in her own. It only took a few minutes before the little girl's eyes opened. "Hey, you."

Penny looked at Kenzie with still fevered eyes, most likely wondering where her mother was. But once recognition dawned on her, a wide grin spread across her young features. "Hi, Miss Marshall."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"Then why don't you go to sleep?"

"I don't want to."

"Alright."

Penny's eyes went to the set of rings on Kenzie's hand. "You're not Miss Marshall anymore, are you?"

"Nope, I'm Mrs. Osborn now." The words sounded so new in her mouth. "But you can call me Kenzie."

"Mommy doesn't like me to call grown ups by their first name."

"Ok. Then Mrs. Osborn it is." Kenzie twirled the locket between her fingers once again before sliding the chain over her head. She took the locket and pressed it into Penny's hand.

"I want you to have this," Kenzie said. "My mom wore this when she was fighting cancer and I've been wearing it. Now, I want you to wear this and every time you feel sick or sad, I want you to look at it and remember that there's too many people who love you for you to just give up. Okay?"

Penny nodded solemnly. "Okay."

Kenzie took one last look at the picture of her mother in one side and the picture she put in there of herself before putting the chain around Penny's neck. "If you do what I said, that locket will give the strength to get better. No matter what."

* * *

Author's Note: I have to give credit to the book "Dogs of Babel" for the line "I remember my wife in white." You will see that line again later on in the story. Also, I need credit to go to Jodi Picoult once again for the beautifully crafted sentence "She didn't realize her body was an instrument until he had played a symphony on her skin." When I read that sentence, it so perfectly fit Kenzie and Harry I had to use it. 


	14. Free Fall

Free Fall

Chapter Thirteen: Free Fall

Kenzie was exhausted. It wasn't the typical tiredness that usually hit her after a full day but the bone-tired, barely put one foot in front of the other tired. Penny had been released from the hospital four days after she was admitted and had just spent almost a full month at home without any more physical troubles. Kenzie had used her "Spiderwoman" persona to drop in on the little girl every once again to make sure she was alright and tonight she had taken Peter along with her. Penny had been speechless and enthralled at meeting Spiderman.

"You alright?" Peter asked.

Kenzie had dropped down on a rooftop to rest and pulled her mask off. "Yeah, just need to catch my breath." In the last two days she had been short of breath and nauseous. She was down to one chemo session a week so being this nauseous was a surprise.

"You don't look so good."

"Says the man dressed head to toe in spandex." She was starting to feel shaky and feverish. Smoothing down the hair that had started to grow back, she pulled the mask back down over her face. The hair was enough now to actually style, even if it was just spiking it. She and Peter had had a good night and to call it over and go home wouldn't be out of the question. Besides, she was missing Harry something terrible. "Last one home gets sprayed with Raid."

Kenzie shot off a line of webbing and quickly took to the air. She glanced over her shoulder to see Peter close behind. She loved these moments, swinging through the city in the early morning hours. But something wasn't quite right. She was shivering now and barely able to hold onto her web lines so she dropped down to another building. The suit was starting to feel terribly constricting and she pulled the mask off once again. What a time to get claustrophobic.

"Do you want to take a cab back home?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just give me a minute." She tried to control her erratic breathing but then that now familiar tingle of her spider-sense went off. She looked wildly around her but all she could see was a very concerned Peter.

"What is it?"

"My spider sense is going nuts," she continued to look around the area, peering over the edge of the building. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she stumbled back from the edge. Maybe it was warning her, not of what was happening around her, but what was going wrong inside of her. She turned back towards Peter to try to tell him but a wave of darkness came over her and everything disappeared from view.

* * *

Harry kept looking at his watch. It was almost two in the morning. Kenzie and Pete weren't usually back until at least three. He could work for another half hour before he needed to clean up. Ever since Kenzie had joined forces with Peter, Harry had started to feel like the odd man out. He would sit at home and worry about her safety and couldn't help but feel he should be the one out there helping her fight crime.

He wasn't jealous of Peter, at least that's what he repeatedly told himself. There were still times when he felt that deep seated rage at Peter but then Kenzie would cross his line of vision and all that seemed so insignificant. So he had put the time he had alone to good use. He had unlocked his father's study and spent the time buried in technical and mechanical books in the lab.

He was quite proud of himself actually. He had studied the technology of the glider and had custom built his own. It looked more like a snowboard but with the propulsions from the original glider, it would be an airborne snowboard. He was still going through the planning and sketching stages of the weaponry though most of the new armor was ready to be worn.

The green cast to the lab was from the green tubes of the serum his father had poured his life into. Harry had vowed to himself never to use the stuff. That was why he had to come up with clever weaponry and a swift mode of transportation. The use of the serum had turned his father into a manipulative, unbalanced individual and Harry refused to put Kenzie through that.

Speaking of his father, that had been the hardest part to all of this. As soon as the door had been unlocked, insults had been hurled at him from the mirror. But Harry had developed a secret weapon…the iPod. Armed with Linkin Park, Pearl Jam and anything else that was loud, he was able to drown out his father's accusations. Ignoring the images in any reflective surface was slightly harder but he had the routine down now. So when he first heard his name shouted, he ignored it. But then he realized the tone that it was being shouted in was not anger, but panic.

Pulling the ear pieces out of his ears, he could hear Peter above him, shouting for him. Desperately, he wiped the grease off his hands and ran out of the lab. He was able to get out of the study and half way up the stairs before Peter came into sight. His mask was off and Harry tried to see some kind of injury but couldn't. "Where's Kenzie?"

"Bedroom," he pointed back towards the master bedroom. "We need to get her costume off and get her to hospital."

"What happened?"

"She had a seizure. She was fine all night and then all of sudden she said she needed to catch her breath, she turned pale and just started convulsing."

Harry rushed into the bedroom but from the looks of it, the seizure was over. Kenzie was laying there, calm as could be like she was just sleeping. "Has she woken up at all?"

"Not yet."

Peter left the room and shut the door so Harry could change her into street clothes before calling an ambulance. Just as he touched her, her eyes opened. He sat down on the side of the bed and waited for her to get her bearings straight. When she finally focused on him a slow smile spread across her face.

"I know you."

Harry had to stifle a laugh. "That's good. How are you feeling?"

Her brow furrowed, as if she were trying to determine that herself. "Odd."

"How?"

"I'm tired." She rolled over on her side, her back facing him. It was the position that they normally slept in so he took the invitation and laid down beside her.

"Pete thinks you need to go to the hospital."

"Hmph."

"I think you should too."

"Why? I'm just tired."

Harry ran his fingers over the raised webbing of the costume. He never could tell where it ended and where it began. "He said you had a seizure."

"Oh."

"Why don't you get changed so we can go to the hospital?"

She was quiet for a while and Harry was afraid she may have fallen asleep. But after a few minutes, she moved into a sitting position. "Alright."

* * *

Kenzie hated tests. Needles and scans were her least favorite and apparently that was all they were interested in taking. After withdrawing five vials of blood and taking all of her vitals, they sent her in for a CAT scan followed by an MRI. She had finished all the tests and was now just waiting to hear the results.

Peter had class and Harry had to show his face at a board meeting though both of them had promised her they would skip these appointments. She insisted they go, that she would be fine and reluctantly, they left. Kenzie had visited the chemo room even though today wasn't the day for her treatment and visited with the kids and their parents. It seemed like a good day, most every one of the kids were getting better. It was in that room that Doris found her.

"Kenzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go down to the exam room."

Kenzie sucked in a breath. That was never a good sign when Doris wanted to talk in private. The nausea that had plagued Kenzie was back in force but this time it was due to nervousness.

"Is your hubby still here?"

Kenzie shook her head. "No, he had a meeting, which he was willing to skip but I wouldn't let him."

Doris shut the door to the closet sized office and Kenzie sat down in the hard plastic chair while Doris sat behind the dented up desk. "Well, we have a lot to go over."

"All because I passed out?"

Doris fixed her with a steady gaze. "Sweetie, you had a seizure, brought on by the brain tumor. According to the scans, it's grown smaller but closer to the carotid artery. Surgery can still be an option but it'll be a high risk surgery if I've ever seen one."

Kenzie shrugged. "So I keep up with the chemo and we throw some radiation in there again."

Doris sighed. "That would be the next course of action, yes, but your blood test showed something as well."

Kenzie gripped the edge of the plastic seat. Leukemia? It wasn't impossible in a situation like this. Maybe it was just anemia. Why did Doris look torn? "What is it?"

"Kenzie, you're pregnant."

In that moment she had lost the ability to come up with a definition for the word. Then when it came back to her she was certain Doris had meant to say something else. "What?"

A small smile ghosted across Doris' face. "You're pregnant, sweetie."

"How?"

"Do I really have to have that talk with you?"

"No," Kenzie rubbed her face. "That's not what I meant. What can we do now?"

"Well," all seriousness returned to Doris' face. "That's the problem. The surgery is so risky I don't know of a doctor who would take that chance. If they so much as nick that artery, you would bleed out in seconds. As for continuing with your chemo and radiation, that's not a possibility either while you're pregnant."

"While I'm pregnant? What does that mean? I wait nine months, have the child and then go right back into radiation? Won't that give the tumor time to grow?"

"It would. So that only leaves the other option that you have."

"What option?"

"You could terminate the pregnancy."

"Abortion?"

"It falls under the umbrella of risks to the mother's health. You're only two weeks along so it wouldn't have to be an invasive procedure."

"What about the chemo treatment I received last week? How did that affect the baby?"

Doris shrugged. "We wouldn't know that until it develops further and we do an ultrasound and an amniocentesis."

Kenzie nodded slowly. "So what do we do now?"

"Now, we wait." The smile came back. "And celebrate the good news."

Kenzie indulged Doris as she went over the dos and don'ts of a pregnant woman but her mind was still processing the situation. She said her good byes to Doris and promised to get a check up with a suggested OBGYN. She supposed it was when she hugged Doris that her mind had settled on a solution.

She hailed a cab and gave them directions to her apartment in the Bronx. She and Harry had come to the decision to actually live at both places. Her apartment couldn't hold a third of his belongings and she found the penthouse too big and intimidating so they compromised and lived in both places. The entire trip there she rationalized why this was the best course of action.

The thought of killing the child inside of her just so she might win this fight with cancer didn't seem altogether justified in her mind. But to carry the child to term and either die from the brain tumor and kill the child that way didn't seem appropriate either. Even if she was able to carry the child term and deliver it, who's to say it wouldn't be motherless months later. No, this did seem to be the best course of action. She tried to communicate silently with the life growing inside her, assuring it that what she was about to do was for it's greater good.

She paid the driver and headed up to her apartment. She didn't want to leave a suicide note. She would say her good byes to everyone night and head out on patrol with Peter. She could pass her death off as a web shortage if she had to. Peter could assume that the chemo had weakened the structure of the webs and it just didn't hold. But she did want to leave her own message to them and her eyes fell on the bookcase.

She looked at the clock and realized Harry would be out of his board meeting in twenty-minutes and Pete was already out of class. She wouldn't have much time. She picked a stanza from the Scottish fairytale she had told Harry one night and set to work at rearranging the books. Each book title held one word from the stanza. Peter would figure out there was a message but Harry would figure out what the message was. Perhaps it would be enough to help them realize how well they could work together. What better gift could she give them than that?


	15. Epilogue

Warning: Spiderman 3 spoilers!

Free Fall

Epilogue

It was a cruel twist of fate, really. Harry was sitting in a balcony seat watching Mary Jane Watson's Broadway debut all because Kenzie had requested MJ sing "Bridge Over Troubled Water" at the funeral. Who knew there would be a vocal scout at the church? But it wasn't only MJ he was watching that night. Peter had showed up, orchestra seat, center stage. He figured Pete would be there tonight which is why Harry chose to sit up in the balcony. Without the filter of Kenzie anymore, Peter had returned to being the man who killed his father.

All the work that he had done in his father's lab was finished. After Kenzie's death he had thrown himself into finishing the equipment. Starved for some kind of companionship now, he had locked the iPod in the desk and returned to doing what his father had told him. There were times, like this, when Peter and MJ were around that it almost felt as if he would turn to the side and Kenzie would be sitting next to him.

_Be strong, Harry._

And he would. Tonight was the night that Spiderman would pay for his crimes. He had taken not only his father but also his wife. It was going to end now.

* * *

Penny Marko woke up hearing her mother shouting at someone. The last time her mother had shouted had been when the phone rang and they were informed of Kenzie's death. Her mom didn't have many friends, which was something Penny never fully understood, but Kenzie had been one of them. Penny crept from her bed and peeked out of the bedroom door to see what was going on. 

A man's voice responded to her mother's outraged one and Penny caught a glimpse of her dad. From the sounds of it, he shouldn't be there or at least that's what her mom was telling him. Why shouldn't he be there? This was his home too, wasn't it? But her mother was being stubborn and it looked like he might leave. She didn't want him to leave, not when she had so much to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she was getting better, slowly but surely, and that she had lost her baby teeth while he was gone and Kenzie…she wanted to tell him about Kenzie.

Realizing she had only a small amount of time, Penny grabbed the framed photo of her and her mom and pulled out the photograph. She opened up her crayon box and pulled out her craft scissors and carefully cut out the faces of her and her mom. After that was done, she pulled the locket over her head and popped out the picture of Kenzie and her mom and replaced them with her pictures. Her mom would probably be very angry with her for cutting up the picture and giving away the locket but Kenzie had given it to her for a reason. To remind her to be strong and that she could get better. Perhaps that was all her Dad needed, was a reminder to be strong.

* * *

Peter held his breath for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. Sore from the fight with Harry, he did his best to hide the pain. The doctors had told him that Harry had suffered short term memory loss and Peter wondered just how far back the loss went. One thing that made him relax somewhat was the easy going smile Harry had his face. 

"Hey buddy."

Peter smiled. "Hey."

"I hit my head."

"Yeah." And he waited as the inevitable sank in. He didn't want to be the one that had tell him that his young vibrant wife had died suddenly. He prayed to whoever was listening, that all memories of Kenzie had been washed away. Peter never wanted to see that kind of pain on his friend's face ever again.

"I'm having a hard time remembering," Harry was saying, "My dad's dead, isn't he?"

His dad, not Kenzie. "Yeah." Surely this was the merciful thing to do right now, wasn't it?

* * *

MJ didn't know what she was doing anymore. Peter had changed and so had Harry. After the incident in the Bronx apartment where Harry had blamed Peter for Kenzie's death, she wasn't sure if any of them could be friends again. But then that odd accident had returned Harry back to them…and something was driving Peter away. That was why she called Harry. That was why she was in his kitchen right now, listening to the oldies and helping him cook dinner. 

She remembered times when all four of them would crowd into this kitchen, blast music and cook. Kenzie was a fantastic cook. Peter had said he didn't think it was a good idea to remind Harry of Kenzie so they had taken down all pictures of her before Harry returned from the hospital. But she wondered if he was right in that decision. What if it was better that Harry remember Kenzie?

One of her favorite memories of Kenzie was when she would convince Harry to dance with her in the kitchen. Maybe if she tried to recreate that it would jog Harry's memory of her. Kenzie's advice on dancing was always just go with the music, move your feet and you can't go wrong. So that was all MJ did and hoped Kenzie was watching, enjoying the show and realizing just how much she was missed.

* * *

Bernard was certain he was going senile. That had to be the reason. Ever since Kenzie's death, he had seen her everywhere in the penthouse. Then she had started talking to him and he thought he was losing his mind as well as his wits. And tonight, it seemed as if the whole world was crumbling around him without any sign of stopping. 

He had heard the fight go on between Peter and Harry and as was usual, he went down when all was silent again to pick up the pieces. It wasn't a butler's job to interfere with the business of his employer's but it also wasn't his job to love them either. He had worked for the Osborns since Norman had been Harry's age. It was only natural to love them like the family they were but to show no outward sign of it.

But Kenzie was being insistent this night. The only time she had quieted was the time it took him to assess the damage to Harry's face from what looked like one of those pumpkin bombs. But once he was dismissed by his master, Kenzie launched into her tiresome tirade.

"You have to tell him, Bernard. He has a right to know what happened to his father, what really happened."

"And why don't you tell him?" It was the first time he had ever spoken in contradiction to any of his superiors but he highly doubted this counted as disrespect as she was dead.

"I can't tell him," she said sadly. "His father has me so completely blocked from Harry's conscious. He couldn't see or hear me even if he wanted. Now is the time to tell him the truth."

Bernard thought about how to argue with her but couldn't come up with any reliable logic to counter her statement. Norman could be a force to be reckoned with, who's to say he wasn't even more so after death? So many strange things had happened in this house, who's to say what was real or logically anymore. Perhaps it was time to tell Harry everything. It was time for him to know the circumstances of his father's death and how much Bernard loved him.

"I loved you, too," the butler said, turning towards where Kenzie was only to find she had disappeared from view.

* * *

Kenzie stood on the skeleton of the building in the predawn hours. She had watched it all, the fight and the kill and now she waited. She didn't think that she and Harry would be reunited so soon after her death. She had missed him desperately but had wanted him to find some kind of happiness in this life. She had watched him every step of the way that led him here and grieved along with MJ and Peter. At least, they would be together again. 

"I never saw it ending this way."

Kenzie turned to see Norman Osborn standing next to her, quietly regarding the scene in front of him. "I'll fight you for him. You will not continue to hold him in death."

He turned surprised eyes towards her. "You really are formidable."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

A small smile crept across his face. "I've seen enough."

Kenzie's hackles eased slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to be around anymore."

"Why? Where are you going?"

He sighed. "I'll just fade away. You've done something that I couldn't do, in life or death."

"What's that?"

He turned to look at her again and there was such sadness in his eyes, Kenzie almost reached out to hug him. Almost. But he simply said, "You loved him."

Kenzie blinked in surprise and when it was over, he had completely disappeared from sight.

* * *

Peter and MJ had gone to the Osborn penthouse on the request of Bernard. He had decided to stay with the house and whatever new tenants might come with it. But he had set aside a few things for his late master's friends. Kenzie's prized panda tiles went to MJ, who now stood cradling them against her chest and crying in the corner of the elevator. Peter kept turning over the leather bound diary of Harry's in his hand. He didn't know why it surprised him that Harry had kept a journal. Despite his businessman persona, Harry had always been creative in many different areas. 

"Have you read it yet?"

Peter turned towards MJ. "No. I don't know if I should."

"Bernard said to read the last entry at least."

Peter took a deep breath and found the last entry half-way through the book. The artistic irony was not lost on him…a half-filled journal for a half-lived life. He read through the last paragraph in the journal and had no idea how in the world he was going to read it to MJ. He had never read a more emotional tribute to love in all the poetry books he had read to impress MJ. Clearing his throat, he started to read.

"'I remember my wife in white. I remember her walking toward me on our wedding day, a bouquet of red flowers in her hand, and I remember her turning away from me in anger, her body stiff as a stone. I remember the sound of her breath as she slept. I remember the way her body felt in my arms. I remember, always I remember, that she brought solace to my life as well as grief. That for every dark moment we shared between us, there was a moment of such brightness I almost could not bear to look at it head-on. I try to remember the woman she was and not the woman I have built out of spare parts to comfort me in my mourning. And I find, more and more, as the days go by and the balm of my forgiveness washes over the cracked and parched surface of my heart, I find that remembering her as she was is a gift I can give us both.'"

The End

Author's Note: Okay, dialogue is from the movie and therefore belongs to those who own the movie. Harry's final statement is taken directly from the book "The Dogs of Babel." Fantastic book and a huge inspiration to this story.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story! You can not believe how sad I am to see it come to an end. I will seriously miss you all. But I do have another story idea for Spiderman so keep your eyes peeled. It's been so much fun writing this story and reading your reviews! hugs to everyone


End file.
